The Rusted Knights
by LilithIllyria
Summary: Quall! finish or more so this story is finished. If everyone wants more I'll make a spin off. That is up to you guys!
1. An Early morring Squall

Disclaimer: ok so I do NOT have any ownership of any ffVIII charactors, names, places, or blah blah. One day I wish to own them but no. The story is mine, I have yet to read one like it... Yes it is a Quall vs a Seistis.... blah blah. o and a squall is a storm.... mamahahhahahahah! (Sorry my house mate got confusseled about that)

Chapter: one; An early morring squall

Rain covered the grounds of Balamb Garden. The dark skies and denseforest were illuminated by the light of the gods. The ground shook and the trees danced as the rolling beat fallowed the sharp clap of light. No other sound could be hear but the dieing squall, and the chime of the bell tower's clock. As if in fear, the chimes sounded quieter, as it rang through the empty halls. One after another the chimes echo faded into the storm, dieing at it's third cry. Slowly the wind picked up, as if given a breath of of life to prolong the squall. Doors that were blown open let the icy breath enter the school.

No movement could been seen in the empty building. The usual soft glow that littered the outer shell was missing. All were asleep as this early morning squall passed through Balambs forest, plains, and shore. It seemed only death herself could walk about the halls comfortably, let alone stand to listen to it's hounting sound. The wind's cries sounded like the moans and cries of the dead.

Unphased in a tight bundle sat a young woman. Soaked, her eyes sat focoused on the screaming waves, that looked as if they wanted to beach themselves to excape the storm, or fallow it. her black cotten top and pants clung to her pale skin. Long blond hair clung to her as she rested her chin on clothed knees. Puddles dancing with rain and sand covered her naked feet. Death could have touched her and she would have never known. Gently a warm naked hand touched her sholder, then searched her back hoping to find comfort, though none was found.

A soundless sigh was swallowed by the squall as she closed her eyes. A silence took hold of them, drounding out the squll's furry. Realizing who was touching her she tenced and pulled away. She could feel the person standing so close to her. Slowly they lowered themself next to her.

"You should be inside Quistis." The voice was deep and warm. "You'll make youself sick by staying out here too long." He pased, hoping for a response. "Fine!" The young man stood, then somewhat forcefully took her into his arms. "If you wont come willing, then I'll bring you in myself!"

The strom around her became too monstrouse for her. Like the waves on the so near shore, she let her body crash into him. His large body made her look small in his arms. "Why Seifer?" Her deep blue eyes looked into his jade eyes. "What kind of a knight would I be if I left such a gorgous princess, as yourslef here?" A small smile grew on her pale rose lips as she rolled her eyes.

The icy rain had flattened his blond hair and made his white T-shirt pointless. Seifer's cotten black pants dripped alone with Quistis' as they entered the the sleeping school. A chill swam through them both as the air conditioned halls watched them. This made Quistis realilize just how wet she really was. A sharp pain swept through her fallowed by a hot dull numbnesss, that grew from her toes. Giving out a small shiver, she tightened her grip around Seifer.

A mouse in a tiger's mouth, Seifer walked down the corridor with a predator's stealth. His prize clug to him as if her world would shatter without him. Joy over filled him as they reached her dorm. With the up most care he let her down. The soft scent of roses excaped her room as the door slid open. The ceiling was painted to look as if there as was a large hole in it on a clear starry night. The room its self was a cross between Venece and Marroco.

"Want to come in, or are you jut going to stand there?" Her voice broke the scilence between them. Another small smirk played on Seifer's face. "No no, Instructor." He pased to see if it bugged her as it always did. "You need your sleep." With that he nodded and turned down the hall to his dorm. Quistis watched him slowly fade into darkness. As she closed the door she realized just how tired she was. Stripping down to nothing, she turned off thre lights and crawled under her many blinkets. Slowly the on going squall die outside and like Seifer, faded into darkness as Quistis subcame to sleep.

Notes:

Ok this is my first... so grade as you see fit. I have chapter two written almost and will type it up quickly. though It wont be quite so.... discriptive... This was really written inmy Alg III class about 6 months ago so what I tried to make it and what it will be is differnt. I hope you injoyed!

Zoe


	2. Odd Key Holes and Love Gone Wrong

AN: I hope I can update these quickly. I have another story I plan to post, do I'm tring to get this one out quickly. Don't really know how many chapters it'll be though. Hope you injoy this one... I spent most of my time writing in Barns and Nobles so its kinda cold. lol. O yeah and I do not own any ff8 blah blah.

Chapter: two; Odd key holes and love gone wrong.

Drops of sailty rain fell from Quistis, something was wrong, something told her to run as fast as she could. The loud primal drum pounded in her ears, setting the ever quicking pace of her feet. A cheetah chacing down her pry, Quistis ran through the dark abiss with the knowledge that a prize was at the end.

Slowly throught the darkness a hallway filled with doors faded into view. The end was near, she could feel it. North winds pulled it's way through honey blond hair, making her rose lips turn pale. Small clouds excaping her pale lips abscurd her vison, though a door at the end could still ben seen. Warm wood slowly turned into sheets of ice as she grabbed the knob of the door. She **_HAD_** to get inside or freeze. Suddenly the primal sound of her heart started echoing off the doors. Sinking slowly on a vast pit of quick sand, she sank to her knees. Each strick of her fists sent pain and fear ripping through her body. Looking to the keyhole, she noted that it looked like a bow tie on it's end. As quick as lighting running from a cloud, Quistis turn into something warm and solid.

"The key!?" She heard the words ring inside her dorm room. "It... It was a dream?" Quistis sat perfectlt still looking around her room. The small clock read six am. 'Great only two and a half hours of sleep.' Sighing softly she looked to the door, which the pounding in her dream was now sitting. "Yeah Yeah. I'm coming. I'm coming!" Wrapping herself in a thin deep blue sheet she made her way to the door.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to see a pair of steel blue orbs. "Can I com in?" Chocolate hair covered the cold eyes as he dropped his head. Quistis stepped to the side letting the young man in, there was no fighting him now. "Yeah come in Squall." Quickly he dashed to her bed and sat. Turning to him she realised just how small and almost childish he was, not to mention that he was only wearin a pair of black cotten pants.

"Are you o...." She stopped quickly seeing the brime brake through the cold steel dam. "You might want to get dressed." The two tears that had excaped form lock and key were quickly hiden. "That sheet's almost see through and I...." He sighed quickly than spat out the rest, as if he would burst by holding it in. "I really need to talk to you.."

Shock took hold, pinning her to the floor. Millions of words filled her head. For once Squall needed to talk. 'Tell him to 'go talk to a wall'.' That line ran laps in her mind for several seconds, then the phrase 'almost see through' hit her. Yes that made it to her frontal lobe. Squall seeing all of her was not on today list of things needed to get done, nor would she have wanted him to see her this way. Quickly she grabbed a blood red tank top and cotten pants, then headed into the restroom.

Quistis exited the bathroom to see Squall sitting on the edge of her bed. Slowly she walked to him, and lowered herself in front of him. "Squall?" She didn't want to press him, he would tell her when he wanted to. Eternity could have passed outside the room but inside, time stood still. Gently, Quistis took Squall's hands into hers, and begain to rub them. "Rinoa left me." His voice traled off into his thoughts. "She said she still loves........" Squall pulled away from her touch, tencing at the thought of _his _name. "Him." Quistis looked oddly at him, she knew who Squall was referring to.

"Seifer right?" The second his name slithered out if her mouth Squall shot her a death glare. "O Squall." She took his hands again and rubbed them softly. "I'm really sor.........."

"Don't say it." Looking into her eyes for the first time he realised how blue they were. "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need that. Just....." He paused, looking over her shoulder to the phone. "Just call in sick for me ok? I just ... I ....... I don't want to be alone right now" Quistis nodded, she was always there for Squall and now was no differnt.

Quistis had just gotten off the phone to find Squall out cold in her bed. Letting the deafeningly odd silence swallow the room and her sigh. She was not about to give up her bed, so she crawled into bed next to the sleeping lion. Drifting in and out of sleep she could feel the warmth coming off of the rusted knight.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

She was running again. The warm wooden doors heated the room like the Florida sun in July, making her ooze with sweat. Drownding, her body attenpted to cool her but was betrayed once the doors turned into sheets of ice.The pounding in her head bounced off the walls around her. Sliding she hit the door hard, landing on her knees. Blood ran from them making lakes and rivers form a path to her. The cold ice burned as hot tears took her revenge. Desperately she groped the keyhole, but the pain growning in her chest was too much. With all her might she turned.......

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Cold envolped his whole body and bit his skin. The deadly silence was broken by soft sobs. A shinny red river flowed to his feet. Following it, the darkness melted into a icy hallway of doors, at the end he could see a crumpled heap on the floor bleeding freely. Some how he felt he know whom this person was. Fixed behind her a feeling of uslesness washed over him. He was like a car without a key and there for rusted. She turned to him......

Squall woke with a jolt feeling a pulling on the back of his neck. Looking down he saw Quistis pulling on Griever. "Quistis." She twisted and maoned, pulling harder. "Quisty!" Squall pried her fingers off of him, and took her in his arms. "The key!.... The key! ......... it the....... A car is....... without a key....." Squall shook her gently, flashs of thier childhood came to his mind of when Quistis would scream in her sleep. "Quis please wake up! Quisy! Please!"

Quistis woke in Squall's arms, and shook her head. "I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean to." She slithered out of his arms and into the kitchen. She didn't want him to feel her shake in his arms. "It's ok. Still having bad dreams?" Squall fallowed her into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Yeah. Been having them for a while." Quistis poured them both a glass of apple juice, her one true comfort food. Pondering the meaning of her dreams she handed Squall his glass. Knocking broke the silence.

There stood Seifer at the door holding a paper bag and a grin on his face. "I heard you called in sick today. I told you didn't I?" Quistis shook her head and laughed at him. "Yes you did. Thank you baby." She took the bag from him and smiled. "I'll see you later. I have something I have to take care of right now. ok?" Seifer smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah ok my princess. Just don't be late. ok?" She nodded and walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" Squall tried to sound as if he didn't already know, but failed. "Just Seifer. He wanted to know if I was alright after last night." She walked back to the table and pulled the soup out. "And what did you do?" His quizical voice made her look down at the soup, wishing she had a way of getting out of this. "I was out at the beach till.... Till he came and got me." Squall raised his eyebrows, Quistis was not the type of person to be outside on a stormy night. "You're shitting me." She shook her head slowly, hoping he wouldn't ask about Seifer. "Why? It's not like you." He was quite shocked to hear he say something like this, she always was the responsible one out of the group. She looked at him with wide eyes. "O and this is you? I just needed to think thats all. Plus I like the rain. Ok?" Squall sat there stairing at her. Never before had she raised her voice like this at him, and it hurt him to see her like this. "Sorry." He mummbled for a moment then blurted, "go to the ball with me tonight."

"I can't." Quistis didn't look him in the eyes, it had come to this. "Why not?" She played with her soup a bit then look at her feet. He knew Quistis was a good looking women, but she never went to the SeeD balls with anyone, and why she turn him down? "I'm going with some one already." Squall could not beileve the day he was having. "Who?" His voice grew cold as he looked to the floor. "Seifer." Squall flenced at his name and staired at her blankly, he couldn't believe it. Quistis and Seifer was the icing on the cake, and what came next were the red hot candles buring into his soul. "We've been dating for about a week now. No one knows, but you now. Please don't say anything."

Squall had found himself on his feet. His anger grew, at the minute his best friend as far as he could tell, had betrayed him by seeing the one person he loathed with ever fiber of his being. "Fine." He walked beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "But if he hurts you.... I'll kill him." Squall stormed out of her room, leaving Quistis to herself. Slowly Quistis let her tears fall. She never ment to hurt Squall, but she thought at least he would be happy knowing that she was happy with someone. "Thanks, my rusty knight."

AN: Ok this is differnt. I didnt think it would be like this. The next chapter maybe a flash back thingy or something. ok? so yeah. Tell me what you thought!

Zoe!


	3. When Rust Truns Green

AN: I went throught the first chapters and fixed a few typos..hehe. but yeah. I know I said I'd make this chapter a big flash back thingy but I changed my mind kinda. I spent a while in B&N and tried to write but couldn't so I'm blocked and this is what came out. So yeah I don't

Chanpter: three; When rust truns green.

Squall had changed for the SeeD ball that night. Not quite sure on what to wear, he dressed in his uniform . Rinoa had usualy picked out his clothing, but now he was on his own. Standing infront of the mirror he grunted softly. Yeah he looked like shit but really couldn't do much about it. The things that Rinoa had picked out for him just didn't seam lke him. His hair was just as unruly though a few inches longer, he really needed a cut. The scare between his steel eyes had faded some. Here he was at the age of twenty two, comander of Balamb Garden, saved the world, a great SeeD, and now alone. 'Umh some knight I turned out to be.'

Quietly he walked into the ball. Hunderds of students were dancing happily under the glass dome. It was a clear starry night and the fireworks could be seen clearly. Standing against the cold wall Squall sipped his wine, watching Quistis dance joyfully with Seifer. Her smile showen from ear to ear. For a long time Squall watched Seifer spin Quistis wildly about the dance floor. He hadn't seen her smile that much in ages, but his anger with them still grew. It wasn't so much that Quistis was happy with Seifer, it was more so that she had found happiness without telling him. Maybe he could have warmed up to the idea, but not now. 'How could she?' He loathed Seifer with a firery pasion. Becoming ill with hatred Squall left the ball and headed to the 'secret place' to think. The ball was a place for happiness not him.

Entering the area he saw Rinoa sitting near the door. Sadly she was sitting on the ground in her dress of jade green in a simaler fasion to the one she wore when they first met. "And why are you here?" The words shot icy daggers through her more so than he ment to. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Seifer doesn't want me back." Smirking to himself, he shook his head and placed himself next to her. Yeah so she was unhapy like himself but really didn't wish any of this apon her. "But at least now you can fond all over Quistis and it wouldn't matter." Raising an eyebrow he sighed. Was he that noticable? Did she really see it and he didn't? "Why would you think I want to be with her? I love you." At this Rinoa stood and laughed, wipinh the last of her tears. This topped her evening, throwing her over the edge. "You love me? Ha! At night you call out her name, in your sleep." Quickly she turned and left not wanting to talk to him any more. Tears fell out of her soft brown eyes. It hurt her ever night when he'd call to Quistis while sleeping next to her. Rinoa had truley loved Squall, but was over fighting for him with Quistis. She'd find a knight, one way or another.

Squall sighed becouse he knew it was true. He had dreamt of his childhood at the orphanage with the gang. Quistis was there first, then himself, Ellone, Seifer, Zell, Selphie and last off Irvine. After Squall's big sister left Quistis looked after him. After a while they became very close, and were almost never apart. Seifer and Squall, as they do now, fought then, and as always Quistis was there to stop it. He remembered playing games and fighting with Quistis (or Quisy, because for some reason he couldn't get the "T" out ) because she never want to be a princess, but a fighting knight. Ever time she stated she wanted to be a knight Squall would yell "Knighs are boys and girls are princesses! So shu up and be my princess." Squall laughed at the thought of them fighting, because Quistis would always run and get Matron so she could have her way.

Then after a while he was reminded of the night before she left with her new family. "I don't wanna go Squall. Please, don't let them take me. I don't like them." Squall knew even at that age that there was nothing he could do. That feeling of being a rusted car came back to him. So that night they sat on the beach together watching the waves come in. "I'll come and save you one day. I promise Quisy. I'll be your knigh." Quistis had burst into tears at that moment. "But what happens if you wust, and can't move?" Squall hugged her and wispered softly into her ear. "Hen I'll just be your rused knigh and you'll be my princess." Needless to say Matron found them and Squall was punished, after Quistis left for sneaking out late that night.

Squall's thoughts were interrupted by person's inclosing foot steps. He looked up slowly to see Quistis standing by the railing. Her bright red spaghetti strap dress made her stand out against the dark sky. Squall had never seen so much of her legs nor her skin. Her hair was down and two strands of rinestones in a 'v', following the cut of the open back hung parallel across it. The hankerchif cut of the dress stopped mid thy, showing off her soft milky legs that ended in bright red steleto heels. She looked gorgous, and for the first time Squall saw it one hundred percent. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, some one's foot steps were coming.

"Hey Quis." Seifer walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waste. "Hm." Quistis' mind seemed to be on other things, making her look distant form him. Seifer slowly started to kiss her neck biting it here and there. "Stop it." Quistis had taken a step forward to get away form him. "You know I hate it when you do that." Annoyance crossed her face as she looked on to Seifer. "Besides I was looking for Squall." Now Seifer's face flashed with annoyance and anger. "Maybe you should have came with him." Sighing, Quistis looked down at her shoes and kicked the wall softly. His breath smelled of wine and made her sick to her stomach. "That's not what I ment Seif. I just wanted to..." Shooting his arms into the air Seifer bent a bit to get to her level. "Then _what_ did you mean? HUH? Please just tell me. I'm sick of hearing you talk about him. Don't tell me you feel bad that Puberty boy and Rinoa aren't together!" Ice shot out of her eyes, hitting Seifer in the chest. "Look! Squall's my best friend! He'd do anything for me and I would do anything for him!" Seifer narrowed his eyes at her statement, and swaying a bit. "Yeah! Uhu. Was he there last night? Was he there for you a week ago? Was he there when your fath.."

Thunder filled the small area as her hand came in contact with his face. Grabbing her wrist Seifer pulled her close and forced a hard kiss on her, then threw her to the ground. "Don't ever hit me!" Quistis stood quickly like lighting running from the ground to the sky. "Do _not_ bring up my past like that! Now get out of here! I never want to see you again! Got it!" Seifer stood as tall as he could and tried to look down at her, tired mind you. Quistis' heels made her almost as tall as he was. "No. You _are _my girl." Quistis reached around her neck and took off a neckless. "Here I don't want it and I _don't _want _you_!" With all her might she threw is at him. Seifer raised his hand bringing it down across her face hard knocking her to the ground again. "Stupid bitch. Go to your rusted knight then! He'll never love you like I love you!"

Staggering a bit Seifer turned only to come in contact with Sqauall's fist, and fall hard on the floor, out cold. Quistis looked up at Squall slowly. "Rusted my ass!" The great lion put all his force into his paw and kicked him hard in the side. "Fucking asshole! LAP DOG! Stupid son of a bitch! YOU..... NEVER.......HIT .....GIRLS! Wanna be knight! You'll never be anything but a fucking lap dog! God damn asshole! I'll give you Rusty!" All the anger pinned inside was released on Seifer. "Squall. SQUALL!! That _is_ enough!" A cheetah leaping onto her pry, she grabbed Squall and pulled him away. "I'm fine. Damnit! I can fight for my self I'm not a..." Squall pulled her behind a rock in the training center and kissed her softly on her lips. Pulling away slowly he looked into her deep eyes. "A princess?" Narrowing her eyes at him she pulled away, hoping to hold back the need to slap him as well. "I don't need you to fight for me. I've been doing it long enough thank you!" On hot heels Quistis stomed out of the training center and towards her dorm.

"Quistis Please stop! Quisy!" Squall ran after her only reaching at her door. "Please. Don't Quisy." Brime threatened to leak out of the dike. "O Squall!" She pulled him into her room as the door slid shut. Gently Squall took her into his arms and walked over to the bed. "It's ok. I'm here." His cooing quieted her cries a bit. He laid her down gently and sat next to her on the bed. Gently he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Time flew past outside her room, but only the clock would know. "Please tell me what Seifer ment when he said something about your father." Whipping the runny mascara form her face she looked into his eyes. "You did get rusty." She laughed a bit and a small smile stayed. "So you finaly saved me like you promised." Squall nodded only to see the smile fade. Softly he ran his thumb over her cheek. "My father liked to hit me, among other things." She looked down and sighed. "I ran away when I was fifteen and ended up here." Squall took her hands in his and rubbed them gently placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I wished almost every night that you would save me. But insted I got a drunken father. I've always had a fantasy that my knight in shining armor would come and rescue me from that hell I was trapped in for sso long. It's a silly childhood dream that I've kept close to my heart, wishing everyday that it would come true, but after years of hoping, I finally given up - and lost more hope."

Squall took her gently into his arms, as hot brime fell onto his arm. "I'm here now." His hot beather filled her ear, making a shiver run down her spine. Gently Squall placed his lips on her, and slowly brought a hand to her neck while the other slid to the small of her back. Quistis slithered her hands under his jacket to his back, pulling herself closer to him, deeping the kiss. Honey blonde silk reteated from his fingers as he removed his jacket. Slowly pulling away he looked at her and smiled. She was beautful, and he could not believe he had not seen it earlier. Rosey pink colored her cheeks as she looked on to him and played with his messy hair. "You need a cut." Squall shook his head causing more hair to cover his face. Leaning in to him she pushed his hair away and gave him a kiss, alittle more forceful then the pervious. Squall deeped the kiss by pulleing her on top of him. Some how Squall shirt had been removed and lye somwhere on the floor next to Qusitis' red dress and soon Squall's pants. Letting smooth fingertips glide down her back Quistis let out a small giggled against his chest. Some where down the road Squall had rolled over on top of Quistis, and gently kissed her shoulders and stomach. Gently Squall made a wet path from her neck to her navel. Closing her eyes Quistis moaned with pleasure, as Squall played ring-a-round-the-roasey with her navel, then slowly traveled back to her lips. Without even bothering to rethink her next movement, she gently caressed his member. Feeling the contact through his boxers, he whimpered against her lips, his body responding pleasantly to the contact, and her mouth displaying a mischievous smile. Hands searched unclaimed territory and that night no bad dreams haunted them in thier peaceful sleep.

A peaceful sleep was shattered by the beeping of a clock. Quistis reached over, hitting the snooze botton. Flopping her head down she heard a soft grunt and looked up to see the back of Squall head. Smiling she crawled out of bed and into the bathroom. 'Thank Hyne.' She checked the mirror to see if she had any red marks on her. There were none but her right cheek was swollen. 'Damn you Seifer.' Quistis poked at it a bit and sighed. It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time she had to hide somthing like this. "Where did you get _that?_" A large smile washed over her face as she turned to see Squall in his boxers. "What the tatoo?" Squall nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. "O I was with Xu after our SeeD field exam. We went to see her family in Deling and she talked me into it." She twisted her body to look at it in the mirror. It was the symble for Balamb Garden square in the middle of the small of her back. "Nice job huh?" Squall pulled her close to him and kissed her callarbone. "Yeah they did a nice job, both the tatoo and your real parents." Turning a birghter red Quistis grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, letting her lips drink in his. "You're too sweet. I think I might just get a cavity your so sweet." Squall rolled his eyes at her attempt at a joke. "You know..."

The phone started to ring in the room. Quistis crinkled her nose and placed a finger to her lips. She hated mood brakers. Strolling over to the phone she answered it. "Yea........... Uhu......... Squall and I?...... Yes.... Sure ......... No prob Cid.... I'll find him and tell him. Now where are it to?...Esthar? Huh You don't say.... The others? Well ok..... Yes .... Yes.. I'll tell Squall... Ok. Thank you Sir." She hung the phone up and looked at Squall oddly. "What was that about?" Quistis walked over to him and huged him tightly. "We have to go to Esthar. Laguna wants us all there. Cid said it was important" Squall rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yay. We get to see Laguna. What did you mean by "us"?" Quistis smiled, kissed his nose and ran a soft finger over his scar. "The ophanage gang."

AN: Yay! ok So it's turned into a Quall... but wait! it gets better. I'm just making this up as I go so I have a great Idea playing along. Mahahahahahaha! Please let me know what you think ok? ty!

Zoe


	4. The Long Trip and Memories' First Kiss

AN: I don't know if any one is reading this, but I'll keep going. This one's kinda of a song fic thingy so here: I do not own any ff8 or songs off of the Kill Bill sound tracks. I'd also like to be random and thank the nice ppl at B&N's starbucks and the makers of apple juice. hehe.

Chapter: four; The long trip and memories first kiss.

The train to Esthar left Balamb later that night. Like the sky awaiting a deadly storm, everyone sat quietly in the car. Peacefully Quistis watched the landcape pass by, while the light rain drizled on the tinted windows. The car was unbeilevible packed. Not only was the orphanage gang going but Xu, Fujin, and Raijin as well. Letting her hot beath dance shadow figures on the window, Quistis sighed. Sitting between the window and Xu was not her idea of a good time. Though Xu and Quistis were close, she would have rather sat with Squall.The endless slow drizle reflected her mood as a mirror. The last few nights with little sleep threatened her heavy lids.

Lazily, Squall sat on the opposing side of Quistis, watching her. Had he always loved her like this, or was she a rebound from Rinoa? Closng his eyes quickly, he turned away from her. Hell. This was hell. He was stuck between Zell and Irvine till they got to the train, and thank Hyne it was only so close. He didn't want to question his feelings for his childhood friend or his past lover. Sure he had heard stories of past lovers and the fights and evil gares passed between them, but he still wouldn't mind being friends with Rinoa. She was nice, right? She wouldn't hate him if he started dating Quistis this close to thier brake-up, right? She _was_ the one who called it off. Squall hung his head, sighing he whished he would just stop thinking for once in his life.

Finally the car rumbled to a stop. Like a school bus full of students on the last day of school, everyone shot off quickly, with the exception of Quistis. She had hung behind do to the fact of her lack of sleep over the past three days had gotten to her. It was now eight fifteen and the train left at eight thirty five. Turning to the gang of Balamb SeeDs Squall handed out the tickets. "The trian leaves in twenty minutes. This time is yours. Eat, rest, go to the train, or see your family, I don't care. Just be on the train before it leaves, ok?" Everbody nodded and slowly walked into the streets in pairs of twos and fours, Zell was the only one who left alone to see his mum. Squall walked away from the group a bit, and waited for everyone to leave. Before Quistis had a chance to excape Squall grabbed her arm and walked her towards the train. He wasn't going to let this time alone with her pass him by.

"Come with?" A simple smile played on his lips as he lead Quistis onto the train. "Can I really say no?" Screwing her face up in disbelief, she tried to remember the last time he showed her this kind of attention. It had to be when he was five and she was six, he had (without a fight) let her be the knight she so desperately wanted to be. Together they played on hourses made of sticks. He wore black and she wore white, though in the end sadly he had shot her down with his toy gunblade and won the fight.(Anyone who can name the song this was based on gets a cookie!) The odd memories of thier childhood together was oddly conforting to her. Everyone who was going to Esthar was in a way her family.

"Tired?" Squall only stopped once they were in one of the SeeD cabins. Crawling onto the lower bunck she sighed. "And what ever gave you the inmerssion?" Her low-ride jeans and long blood red quarder-sleeved shirt played peekaboo with her tatoo. Sitting softly on the bed Squall rubed her back. "I just want to make sure you're ok." Raising an eyesbrow, Quistis twisted herself to look at him, then slowly she took the back of her hand to his head. "The real question isn't 'am I ok.' but are _you_ ok? Did you hit your head the other night at the ball?" Like swatting a fly away, he hit her hand away for his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." Smiling softly she wrapped herself into his lap, taking in his smell. "Night." The soft mumble came form somewhere inside the mass of blond hair in his lap. Sighing, Squall pulled the curtains around the bottom bunk and rested against the wall.The soft smell of roses filled the small bunk and soothed him. Soon he was taken by the wonders of sleep.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

There was the rivers of blood again, flowing stronger than before from somewhere down the ice hall. The small body of a girl came into view, but this time the door was also covered in her blood. Raw from beating the door, her hands and arms were covered with the shiny sticky liquid. Angery cuts on her face and matted hair hid her from view. Squall walked closer, fearing for her. He wanted to help her, no he knew he _had_ to save her. Kneeling behind her, gently he took her hands into his, stopping her from causing more injuries. As if a deer in headlights, she looked into his eyes, letting tears jump onto the ice cold ground. "I'm here." His voice sounded unreal to him, as if it were someone differnt saying it. Her deep cerulean blue eyes burned into his soul.

Squall opeaned his eyes to see Quistis in his lap, sleeping soundly. Smiling softly, he stroked her hair gently and hummed. When he was little Quistis would sing or hum him to sleep. Now his sleeping lioness rested on his stomach taking comfort for him. Slowly his mind started to drift into his memories.

It was a clear bright day. Squall stood outside the orphanage next to Seifer looking out over the sand. Selphie was sitting in the sun making a sand castle, Zell and Irvine were playing with a crab, and Quistis was sitting on the other side of them with a sour face. Seifer looked over at Squall and simply smurked. "Le me have a skwo second skark." Seifer shook his head no. "First to Quisty wins. They get to play her knight." Squall nodded, he was only three and Seifer was four. "One.... Two..." Seifer took off running as fast as he could, leaving Squall behind. "Run Squall!" Quistis was screaming from the other side of the beach, but it was too late. Seifer had jumped over Selphie, kicked the crab which was now attached to Zell's chest, and now had his arm around Quistis.

Quistis glare at him as they walked back to the house. "Ok Squall, now you have to be the black knight, cuse cuse I winned the race." Looking down Squall sighed and mubbled "cheater." Seifer frond, and pushed Squall onto the ground. "Take that back!" The two young boy rolled on the ground fighting. Seifer had managed to rip the head off the stuff lion Quistis had help make Squall for his birthday. "Stop! STOP! Seifer Stop it!" Quistis reached down and pulled at Seifer only to get hit in the mouth with his elbow. Blood came rushing out of her nose as she punched Seifer in the lip. Seifer ran full force into the house to find Matron. "Quisy, are you oks?" Fear ran throught the pint sized Squall as he watched his friend bleed wildly from her nose. Nodding slowly she helped him up and into the house. "You should have been my knight Squall."

Feeling the warmth leave his body Squall looked down to see Quistis sitting against the wall. "You're up baby." Screwing up her face Qusitis rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "When did you start calling me baby?" Rubbing Quistis' leg, he crawled into her lap. She was always conforting to him. "I don't know. I'll stop if it bothers you. Hey do you remember when you got your first bloody nose?" Quistis let the chocolate silk strands run through her fingers as she watched him. "Yeah. You and Seifer were fighting because he cheated. As I tried to pull him off you and he's elbow hit me." Quistis stopped for a bit and looked down at him. "Why do you ask?" The fact that Seifer's first bloodly lip was from Quistis made him smile. "I've been having alot of my memories come back to me. How about you?" Squarming so she could rest flat on her back Qusitis got as close to Squall as she could. "Yeah. Remeber your first kiss?"

Squall thought hard for a bit, but nothing came to his mind. Surely he had kissed someone before Rinoa. His mind swam with the question but no answer was given. "No I don't." Quistis tightened her grip around him and sighed. "I do. I was six. I think it was about two months or so before I left. Matron had taken us to a fair or something and gave us each five tickets. Seifer ran off to play shotting games, Selphie wanted to win a gold fish, Irvine chalanged Seifer and Zell... well Zell wasted his at the petting zoo, when a goat ate his." Quistis giggled at the thought. "Anyways... You and I went to ride some rides. After what felt like hours we went on the big wheel.. It was late and I remember the sun had setted. We were talking about Zell's run in with the goat when you spotted two teenagers makingout in the cart ahead of us. Out of nowhere you thought you would like to try it." A large red stain cover her. "That was my first kiss."

Squall looked down at her and smirked softly at her. "You know, I don't remember that at all, but I'm glad it was with you." Squall tilled his head down and kissed her neck softly. "I love you Quisy." Quistis froze. Those words sent scared and happy feelings through her all at once. Twisting herself so she could look him in the eyes, she looked at him in disbeleif. "You're not just saying that." Shaking his head slowly he pushed the hair out of her face, then ran his thumb across her soft rose lips. "No. I really love you." Quistis kissed his thumb smiling brightly. "I love you too." Bending down she kissed his lips as the train pulled to a halt.

"Welcome to Esthar. Have a nice stay." Slidding off the bed Qusistis looked around the room. Selphie and Irvine were asleep on the top bunk, Zell had a arm around Rinoa bothing just rosing on the sofa, next to the now wide awake Xu, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin. "Better get going." Quistis spoak to no one and everyone as she walked to the door. Seifer's eyes stayed on Quitsis as she left, with Squall close behind.

AN: Ok so this one was kinda a flashback thingy. The next one will be longer. Please any pointers let me know. I'm not out to make Seifer a bad guy. so yeah

Zoe


	5. A Father's Secret

AN: Anyone who can name the song I based things off of in the last chapter get a cookie! Ok sorry I haven't updated in a bit but things have gotten crazy. Vcc starts 23rd so I had to get classes and books... and they are way too much for some one without a job. Not to mention Charley came through and blew my uncles house down so I have a boarding house right now. ah. I also like to thank the person who reviewed. tytytytytytytytytytytyty. It's nice to know someone reads my work lol. O sorry for those Rinoa fans. I don't care for her so there's a bit of bashing in this chap. hehe. O and Seifer is NOT a bad guy. smiles He's just misunderstood and needs loving like Squall. hehe...

Chapter: five; A father's secret

Slowly the group of young SeeDs walked into the lavish home of Laguna Loire. Squall's anger with his "father" started to raise as Laguna's silhouette came into view. "Squall!" Widely streched arms embraced Squall pulling him into a tight hugg. "It's been sooo long. I'm so glad to see you and your friends here. How's your girlfriend Rinoa doing?" Becoming more like his old self, Squall glared at Laguna as thier embrace ended. "We're no longer dating Mr. Loire." As if the flood gates had been lifted Squall turned on her. "Yeah and for once you can't pin that on me!"

Gentel waters wash over an angery cut as Quistis stepped inbetween the two ex-lovers. "Excuse me, Mr. Loire but I think we better go inside." Nodding Laguna extended his arm for her. "Yes yes. Right this way. Kiros will be joining us soon." Together every one entered a large roon with a long cherry wood table. "Please take your sets and we will start soon." Bowing softly Laguna walked out of the room.

Irvine sat down first propping his feet onto the table in a lazy maner and was soon fallowed by Selphie next to him. Raijin and Fujin sat opposite of them next to Xu talking about the trip, well Raijin and Xu talked anyways. Zell placed himself next to Selphie and lovingly pulled Rinoa into his lap. "O I get it now." It was an attempted mutter from Squall, but heard around the room. "Get what?" Confused Zell looked at one of his best friends. "Never mind." Squall threw himself into a near by chair surveying the room. Something was missing.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"No not now. Everyone is here. Please just come in." Slowly he pushed his fingers through soft hair, keeping it out of his eyes. "You know I can't do this without you. I can't run Esthar without you Kiros." Lagunas green blue eyes looked longingly at his partner. "I know you can't. You couldn't tie your shoes without me." Unable to stay angery with Laguna, Kiros turned placing a soft kiss on his lips. "But you do understand at you _will_ have to make this up to me some how, right?" Smiling Laguna threw his arms around him. "No worries you know I will."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Stop it right now! I told you befoer hand that I don't want to be with you, Seifer!" Trying desperately Quistis pushed him away for the warm oak doors. "Please give me a second chance! I'll be better. I sware I won't drink or anything." The words that fallowed from Quistis were as cold as Shiva herself. "No." Those words cut Seifer deep and stung his soul. "Hope puberty boy workouts for ya then. I'll save you two a spot on my list." Angery silence filled the air between them. "I'm sorry. I still.." His lips finished her words. "I know. That goes without saying." Smirking, he turned and held the door for her.

"Stop it Squall! Hyne it's not like you haven't found someone differnt! I'm not the bad guy here!" Squall's glare had grown for death glare to" your childern will be haunted and die" glare. "I was perfectly happy with you and you ended it because you wanted Seifer back!" Both looked like small childern in a staring contest bent over the table. "Yes I know everyone wants me but geeze Rinoa! I told you ages we couldn't be....."

"SHUT IT SEIFER!" The whole room looked shocked at the two. "You and I both know you weren't perfectly happy with me! And if you were then you know I wasn't! I hated being the 'commander's' girl! I wasn't happy!" By now Seifer had sat down next to Xu injoying the fight between the two who would have lasted for ever. "Then you should have said something! Hyne! I would have changed something if you asked!" Squall sat down slowly thinking of the past few months.

Quistis stood by the door, unable to move. He still loved her. The thought sickened her, made her legs weak. She had never been happier then when she was with Squall. Did he really love her or was she just his rebound? The earth under her felt as if it had just dropped. She sunk down to the floor shaking her head. Her thoughts were haunting her. Thankfuly the door on the other side of the room opean widely for Laguna and Kiros.

"Well for the sound of the craziness, I think we'll show you to your rooms and finish this tomorrow." Zombies, everyone nodded and fallowed them out of the room. Slowly one by one everyone was given a room. Quistis made sure she was walked far behind everyone. Her inter monologs plages her too much. By the time eveyone had taken an elivator up two floors and walked down four halls, she found herself alone with Squall, Kiros and Laguna. "Sorry son. I hope you and Ms. Trepe don't mind sharing this room togther. It's one of the bigger ones. All the others are being remolded." Squall shook his head. "Ok then. Night son." Shuting the door behind them he turned to Kiros.

"Every thing will be fine then huh?" Worried eyes looked deep into the darker man. "Yes everything will be fine. Now about other things. I think you have something for me?" Kiros' smile grew as he took the other man's hand. "Yes. Yes there is something. I have a paper I don't quite understand. I......." Kiros roled his eyes playfully before letting thier lips crash. It was his way of getting Laguna to shut up.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Inside the room Quistis placed her things on the bed, the one king sized bed. The only thing she wanted to do right now was thake a bath. She could think, or not think in there and more importently she would be away from Squall. More than anything her emotions bugged her the most. Her feelings for him were so misunderstood. Grabbing everything she needed she truned to see Squall watching her.

"Can we talk?" He sounded small and lost. The soft cream rug held his gaze. "Why?" She didn't want to hear those words. Those words were ment for relationships that were lost, not thier budding one. "I have to talk to you something." O this was getting better. "I don't want to hear it Squall. So you still love Rinoa." Quistis' gaze was on the rug as well. "It wouldn't be the first time you said something flase to me."

Silence took the room, making Quistis' hears bleed in the defing tone. She couldn't hold it any longer. Her knees gave, brasing herself she waited for the hard floor the rush twords her. It never came. Time had stopped for her. Keeping her eyes close she waited, and still nothing but warmth. "I've never said anything false to you." Warmth covered her as she looked into his stormy eyes. Noticing she was safe in his arms a sigh came across her lips. "I won't let you fall. I love you." Gently Squall closed the gap between them. "Squall......" Her wisper threw him off. "Yes?" Thier hot breath danced on thier lips. "Promise me you'll be my knight." Squall smiled a true smile as he looked deep into her watery eyes. "I promise..." As they kiss hot tears feel down her cheeks. They weren't happy nor sad, after thier lips parted Squall kissed them away, and held her through the night.

AN: Ahhhhhhh fluff! ok so yeah. this isnt my best.... blame charley! hehe

anything is welcomed! Zoe


	6. Out Of The Closet

AN: Warnting there is yaoi! Yes yaoi. Why youmay ask.. Cuz I like it. Ok so I'm just playing this by ear right now. um sorry about the last chap, and the zzzz thing is like where one thing is going on in one place while the one about it is going on.Everything right now is carzy. So if there is a lot of fighting .. it's cuz I'm living with three to five more ppl then usual. ok? Damn you Charley!! Damn you!! o and the typeos.. hehe.. I'm dilexic..(if thats how you spell it heeh) so thats whats up with all those.

Chapter: six ; Out of the closet

Everything was red. The floor had become a sea of blood that ran for Quistis. Freezing, she knew this was the end was closing in on her. Crying softly she pulled herslef into a ball. "Squall..." It echoed off the cold walls as the pounding in her head slowled soon coming to a halt. It was over, the cheetah's live had come to an end in a cold empty hall, alone. Shivering she closed her eyes and waited..... though the cold soon turned warm.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall looked down at the small woman huddled on the floor. Her blond hair was stained red with her blood as the rest of her body. The black tank top and short shorts made her stand out a great deal against the ice walls. Sarrow took hold of him as he looked down on the small woman. "Please..." His voice sounded small and unreal. Slowly he bent down and placed his jacket around her. Large deep cerulean eyes burned into his soul. Taking hold of her, he gave her his warmth.Shakenly a bloody hand reached for Griever, pulling it to the door. The sound of the chain braking vibrated off the hall walls. "The key..."

Squall woke to find Quistis in his arms shaking. Gently he placed a kiss on her rose lips. "Mmmmmm." Quistis screwed her face as she woke. "Thanks baby." The great lioness streched hard as a sharp pain ran through he body. "Mmmeeeeeeeeeh!" Quickly she pulled as close as she could next to her lion. "You ok? Did I hurt you last night?" Turning to him she wanted to say no; No you didn't hurt me, I'm fine, It's not like you're my first, You could never hurt me, or Don't worry there's nothing wrong. Though she really didn't want to lie to him,or hurt him. "I'm ok baby. Just a little sore." Playfuly Squall pulled at her, roling over ontop of her, propped up on his elbows. "When did you start calling me baby?" Quistis smiled and grabbed at his sides, forcing him to lose his balance. "Just started. Why? Do you have a problem with it!?" Squall nuzled his nose into her neck, tickling her wildly, while letting a true smile cross his face.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Wonder why Quistis isn't down stairs yet?" Xu asked Seifer as they walked down to her room. "It's not like her at all to be late to things." Seifer nodded. Maybe he was one of the few who knew her well. At last they made it to her door, where odd noises were coming from. "What do you think is going on in there?" Smiling warmly at him, Xu placed an ear against the door. "Don't know. Maybe you should knock."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Maybe I should go wake Squall up. I want him to know. Yes he sould know today. I will tell him today!" Laguna walked the length of the bed deep in his thoughts. "And how do you think he'll take to it?" Kiros watched his lover for the bed. "I don't know but he has to know." Turning to Kiros he smiled. "I want him to know you and I are here for him and that's how it is." Like a black panther, Kiros snaked out of the bed and wraped his arms around Laguna lovingly. "Yes. He has to know that. I'm not here to replace Rain. I'm here becuase you want me here." Laguna nodded and kissed him softly. "Yeah that and I wouldn't have a clue about anything without you. I don't know how you do it. I could never....." A peaceful silence can into the room as thier lips crashed togther.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Seifer stood next to Xu amushed at her actions. Just as he was about to speak, an ear shattering scream was heard form inside the room. Before Seifer new what he was doing, the door had been knocked down to reveal a very naked Quistis and Squall. "What the....." Shock rooted Seifer to the ground as he looked onto the two nude people tangled in a sheet on the floor. Xu just turned a whole five shades reder as she turned her back on them, walking back into the hall. "Seif. Ummmmm." Quistis struggled with the sheet as she tried to walk towards him.

"Sorry I didn't know. I thought that you were.... Well I .. ehehe that he was hurting... and I don't..." For once in years Seifer was cought off guard and at a lost for words. "Its ok." Quistis was wrapped in the sheet and had clearly forgot Squall's lack of clothing. "I'm ok. Sorry you had to see er um... us this way." Her face was as red as the sheet at this point. "It's nice to know that you care. We'll be out for something to eat in a bit ok?" Seifer nodded and looked down at his shoes. Smiling Quistis placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Just call me if you have any problems. ok? I don't want to see you hurt." Gently he took her into his arms hugging her as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "And if he does hurt you.. I'll kill him." Shaking her head softly she looked into his eyes. "You'll find your princess Seif." Sadness danced in his eyes as he forced a smile. "I did. But her knight got there before I could." Seifer crested her face for one last time and left.

"Well he's ok with it I guess." Squall walked up to Quistis and wraped his arms around her. "Yeah maybe." Quistis turned to her new found love and smiled. "Well then shall we?" Looking into his eyes she could not see what he was talking about. "What do ya.." but she was too late, Squall had her in his arms and headed for the bed. Playfuly he threw her onto it, and flopping next to her. "I love you, Quistis Trepe." His hot breath danced wildly in her ear, sending shiver all over her body. "I love you too, my Leonhart." She curled close to him, feeling Griever press into her skin. "Now..." Kissing her ear softly, he let his breath linger. "What can we do about that sheet?" Nuzling her nose into his neck she let him have his way, though she'd get him back later.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z (Five mins later) z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"I hope he's awake. I don't want to bother him that much. I'm sure he's just broken up about Rinoa. Think he's ok?" He stopped at the door to look at Kiros. He really didn't mean to give Squall and Quistis a room together. He really didn't know she was there till he turned to them. "He seemed to be ok when they got here. Besides the squabble they had, I didn't see anything differnt about him." Like a giant bear, Laguna leaned into Kiros, resting his head on his chest. "I really don't know what I'd do without you." Wrapping his arms around him, Kiros placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I know... I love you." Pulling away Laguna looked into his eyes. "I love you too. Now about Squall...."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Several knocks through Squall and Quistis off guard. "Not now." Tiresomely Squall placed his head on Quistis' chest. "Yeah!" It took every bone in his body not to kill the person on the other side. "Breath baby." Quistis sighed her words as she rubbed his back. She was truly in heaven with him. Breathing in his smell she kissed the top of his head. "Take it easly. Hyne only knows what will happen when we get back to garden." Squall nodded and waited for who ever on the other side to speak. "Squall... It's Laguna. can we talk?"

It had taken and hour for it all to sink in. Squall simply didn't want to hear it. Though in the end he understood. He may have disliked his dad but he was still his dad, and that was more than others had. The one thing that he was gald to have there with him was Quistis. Well all in all the four of them left for a brakefast no one would forget.....

TO BE .......................... mahahhahaha

AN: ok yeah cheeze. I want to get this up.. But I don't really want to rush it. It'll be a bit before any others are posted. school starts tomorrow and my "job" is a nightly thing... ewwwww. so yeah. ummmmm o!

Hotaru170: Ty! eheh. Um sorry bout the Laguna thing but I have to put a yaoi thing in my story. It has to do with the asshole who started me on this crack. lol.

Dark Elf1: OMG! TYTYTY! Bows! You are a god! Bows Ty! Sorry the last chap was sooo confusing. hehe. But... bows and kills a goat for you I love your storys! lol. yes I know I'm being very sad but... hehe. Please keep The Games You Play and My Lies, Your Truths going. ty. hehe. So yeah. I'm going to stop now.

O yeah! hope you guys liked it!

-Zoe


	7. Bloody Dream

AN: Ok so to clear a few things up. Squall isn't Quistis' first.. sadly her "father" was. heh. Sorry bout the confusion. O if anyone has any quiestions about it just go to livejournal and post a comment about the story, or e-mail me.Though i dont check my e-mail all that much hehe. (its all on my page thingy) So yeah. ok here we go....

Chapter: Seven; Bloody nightmares.

It was three days after Laguna told Squall about his new found lover. In those three days Squall had opeaned almost fully to Quistis, but was the same ice god to the rest of the world, with few differnces here and there. In truth only Quistis, Seifer, Xu, Laguna and Kiros really could tell. Squall was just warmer, like a pool in march, reather than one in December. In those glorious three day, the lion and his lioness only came out for one of two reasons. One was for food and two was for the pool.. Though the later was only late at night and/or if Quistis needed to workout by doing laps. This amused Squall, do to the fact that he wasn't one for swimming, and yet he was madly in love with a fish.

As much as everyone love their mini vacation, the time to leave came quickly. Laguna and Kiros saw them off and waited for the train to be little more than a black dot, before they returned home. Everyone sat in twos happy to be with whom ever they were with. Rinoa and Zell had gotten the top bed, while Selphie and Irvine took the sofa. Xu, Seifer, Fuijin, and Raijin took the next cabin, giving room for everyone to strech out and sleep.

Squall had closed the curtains to bottom bunk so he could rest his head on Quistis' brests in privet. "You do know those are not pillows." Moving wildly she hoped he'd move off of them. "I know but they work as pillows. Come on. Think about it. We are going to be back at garden in a few short hours. We can't let everyone there think we are seeing eachother. We'll be forced out." Squall cuddled in them, placing a few kisses here and there. Quistis nodded, remembering when she thought about leaving garden a few weeks ago.

"You know, a few weeks ago I wanted out. I told Seifer that I had had more than my share of fights and I was sick of how people were treating me. That night he said 'If you go... I go. And you know that means the Raij and Fuij go too.' I couldn't let them do that because I wasn't happy, so I stayed." Closing her eyes a sad smile came for a long sigh. "Glad you stayed?" Cracking an eye opean she giggled and curled up next to him happily. "You'd know if I wasn't." On heaven's cloud she nuzled her facce into the crook of his neck. His sweet scent filled her calming all her thoughts. Subconsciously Squall wrapped his arms around her and begain to stroke her hair. Quitely he swore he would do all he could to make her happy. His mind begain to drift and soo sleep took hold of both of them.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

She was running again. The warm wooden doors heated the room like the Florida sun in July, making her ooze with sweat. Drownding, her body attenpted to cool her. Drops of sailty rain fell from Quistis, something was wrong, something told her to run as fast as she could. The loud primal drum pounded in her ears, setting the ever quicking pace of her feet. A cheetah chacing down her pry, Quistis ran through the dark abiss with the knowledge that a prize was at the end. Again north winds pulled it's way through honey blond hair, making her rose lips turn pale. Small clouds excaping her pale lips abscurd her vison, though a door at the end could still ben seen. Warm wood slowly turned into sheets of ice as she grabbed the knob of the door, only to slide and hit the floor. As if magic the blood covered her from head to toe. The sleek blue ice floor turned to a sea of red blood. She shived and closed her eyes, hoping someone would come and save her. "Squall.........."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Cold envolped his whole body and bit his skin. He could hear his name echo off the walls and melted with sobs. A shinny red river flowed to his feet. Following it the darkness melted into a icy hallway of doors, at the end he could see a crumpled heap on the floor bleeding freely. Some how he felt he know whom this person was. Fixed behind her a feeling of uslesness and fear washed over him. He was like a car without a key and there for rusted. She turned to him letting her cerulean blue eyes burn into his soul, seeing him for who he was. "Please....." His voice vibrated of the walls as he hald the body woman.

Silence took hold of them as they looked into eachother. Only the clinking of broken links broke it. Her bloody hand heald Greiver out to the key hole. It worked!. Squall pushed the door opean, walking into it with hast. The cold was gone and pure black heat took them. The slamming of a door let them know there was no way out of this one. Slowly he placed the woman down and looked on to her. There was something about her. He knew her. Before his brain could make out whom she was, he reached for his gunblade. Closing his eyes tight he felt liquid cover his hand. Fear. Slowly he opean his eyes to see a peach shirt and skirt. "No.." He slowly, fearfully looked up to see if his nightmare was true. "NO!" It was. Quistis gasped for air as blood slowly dripped out of her mouth and onto his shirt. "It has to be...." Tears fell like rain for a sudden squall. "NO Quisy! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU. YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Lighting. Lighting could not have danced form the ground to the sky in the time it took Squall to wake and bang his head into the top bunk. "Quistis!" He lookd down at her hoping to see her asleep and happy next to him. Though that was not the case. "Quisy!" Squall saw blood on his shirt and the sheets. "Help me..." His voice died out almost as fast. "Please Quisy. Don't do this." Her hands were in tight balls and bleeding freely, as were her knuckles and knees.

Irvine was the first to hear him. With great speed he threw back the curtains and grab a first aid kit. Everyone's spells and such were packed away and time could not be waisted on looking for them. Squall watched in fear as Irvine pried opean her hands and bandeged them. He felt useless, like a car without a key gone to rust. A loud clank could be heard. After her hands and knees were bandeged, Squall tired to wake her. After what felt like ages she woke. "Quisy!" Squall hugged her tightly letting his tears fall. "What happened?" Shaking his head Squall just held her till the train stopped.

Everyone left the train quickly. Everyone but Squall and Quistis. "Quisy?" Slowly the lioness sat up and turned to him. "Hmmmmm?" Scooching next to her he looked down. "What happened?" Tenderly she rubbed her stomach and stood. "I have no clue. I was dreaming..." Her voice was swallowed but the silence of the room. Squall couldn't look at her. He didn't want anyone to see all the fear that filled him. Thankfully something shinny caught his eye. It was his Griver neckless, though a few links were missing, and it was covered in blood. "The key..." Neather of them could hear eachother.

AN: Ok so this didn't get as far as I hopped but I want to go to bed. lol. I have class tomorrow... ewwwww. anyways... So yeah. I finaly got what I weanted to do with this story in my head. oooo

THING!

Who do you want to see Squall with most of all.. (any thing not just ff8 or ffs)

Me?..... ummmmm Ryo from FAKE. lol or J.J lol that would be scarry! ahhhhhhh (runs away!) anyways. if you have any questions or you just wanna comment or talkabout the story you can... I dont know review it.... or do the livejournal thingy.. Sorry about the livejournal.. its being remodeled and will be restoried to quistis soon! ooooooooo Squall and Touga from Utena! lol... yeah yeah sad I know. hehe! O and a random thingy! In the thrid Eerie Queerie there's a guy that looks alot like Squall.ooo g2g

Zoe


	8. I Want Out

AN: Ok umm, yeah. This is a short one sorry about it. It was first off going to be mixed with the last chap

Selphiefan 89: Hhee I think that would be a fun pairing. lol. Um... Sorry you go lost in the story.

Hotaru170 : I'll try to upday at least once a week if I can help it.

Dark Elf1: Um... See your live journal.. Mahahahhahah! O and NO death to Quisty! I would never do that.. I think. Mahaha jk.

Note! Pockey: Pockey is a Japaness candy. It is a cookie like stick dipped into something like chocolet or strawbary cream. mmmmmmmmm pockey!

Chapter: eight; I Want Out!

It had been a little over a week scence everyone had gotten back. Squall and Quistis we "seeing" each other unknow to the school. Every night Squall would leave his office late ( so no one would see him) and walk to Quistis' room for a good night's sleep. He could only sleep well if he was close to her. Quistis on the other hand would leave her office, (Cid gave her a new job where she would look at enternce papers to see who could join Balamb Garden.) shower and try to sleep while waiting for Squall. For the past few days she had been feeling ill and just wanted him with her.

As evrey night Squall locked the doors to his office and headed down the empity school halls. Most people would be scared shittless by the empty school, with the shadow playing off the water, but not Squall. Only a few thing scared him. One was him losing Quistis, and two his almost dayly nightmares. The image had been burned into the back of his mind.

There he stood holding his gunblade with one hand and Quistis' back with the other. Just over her right sholder he could see his blade covered with her blood, protruding out of her back. In a weak voice she'd call his name, while coughing up blood. Then out of nowhere a voice stated that "It has to be...". Who was saying that? What did they mean? Then his voice would scream "NO Quisy! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU. YOU CAN'T DO THIS!". It played on an endless loop at times, and would drive him mad if he couldn't see her every night.

Slowly her door came into view. He had walked the hall so many times he didn't need to see where he was going anymore. Punch in the right numbers the tired lion entered quietly. Quistis was asleep and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her. Stripping as he walked, he turned on the water in the shower. A cold shower was needed. Letting the icey water hit his face he sighed. "You're gitting home later and later every night." Squall turned to see the lioness sitting by the tolet. "Still sick?" Her pale face said it all. "Yeah, but I don't know whats wrong."

After rinsing the last traces of shampo out of his hair, he turned the shower off and took Quistis into a soft hug. "Did you go see Dr. K?" (sorry don't know how to spell her name.) Glaring angerly at him she pulled away. "You know I hate going to see someone. I wont go. It'll be over i the next 48 hours or so." It was pointless. Squall knew the fight was over before it started. "I'm sorry. Time for bed?" Quistis nodded and walked out to her bed. Smiling, Squall watched her walk away in her black underwear and over size shirt, that ended playfuly at her butt. She was his and no one ealse's. "Coming?" Her voice broke his thoughts as he crossed to the bed. (crossed? Who the fuck uses crossed? ok I've been doing theater too long!)

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

The room was warm and dark. Quistis stood infront of Squall holing Griever in her right hand while the other played in his cheek. "I love you Squall." Smiling he took her into his arms and brushed her lips. "Do it. You have to... It has to be.." The woman's voice danced in his head. Slowly he pulled his right had to his gunbade. "I love you too Quistis, and I'm sorry." In one strong swing Squall had placed his blade though her lower shomach. Blood came quickly to the corners of her lips as the tears fell. "Squall..." Slowly he looked into her eyes as tears fell from his. "No...." His voice died out quickly. "It has to be..." Not knowing what to do or why he did it, Squall pulled his blade out of her. Falling into his arms Quistis closed her eyes. "No Quisy! You can't do this! QUISY! I LOVE YOU. DON'T!" It was too late. "Now my knight......"

Squall sat up quickly sweating heavaly. Tears fell down his face as he turned to his sleeping lioness. She was sleeping peacefully next to him, though something was wrong. Leaning over he kissed her head lightly. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm?" Rolling she dropped somehting heavy onto the floor. Looking closer Squall could see her heand was bleeding. "Quistis?" gently he rubbed her stomach, where in his dream he had stabbed her. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Quistis sat up quickly grabbing at the spot. "Quisy? You ok?" Looking up at him he couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a deer in headlights. "What's so funny? That hurt. Hey! My hand!" She held her hand up looking at the shinny sticky liquid that ran from her. "What happened? Did you drug me?"

Squall grabbed the first aid kit out of the bathroom and began to bandage her hand. "Now why would I do that? You let me do anything I please with you. I don't need drugs." Quistis giggled at his words, they were true. "I'm not going to work today. I still don't feel good. How about I stop by your office for lunch?" That did sound good. "Yeah. I'd like that." Gently he kissed her and rubber her stomach. "Ow! Whats wrong with me?" Quistis pulled up her shirt to reveal a rather large bruse. "How did you do that one baby?" Tenderly she stroked it and sighed. "Who the hell knows? I could have done that in a hundred differnt times in a hundres differnt places alone yesterday." Smilling, Squall Kissed her and changed. "I'll see you at lunch right?" Nodding she gave him one last kiss before he left.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z lunch z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z mooo!

Squall sat in his office filling papers out about god knows what. Xu had left for a lunch brake and so he was the only one on the floor not eating. Slowly the large doors opeaned, and Quistis steeped in. "How's chicken and rice sound?" She held up the bag and munched on a pockey stick. (mmmmm pockey!) Placing down his pen, the lion stalked over to his pray. "Sounds........" leaning over her he sut the doors. "good. Only..." In a smirking maner he took a bit of the end of her pockey. (mmmmm pockey!) "if I can have a side of you after wards."

A wicked smile played wildly on her lips, as Quistis placed herself against the doors. "And if I say no?" The lion went in for the kill only stopping inches from her neck. "Then I'll just take you." Dipping his lips onto her soft neck, Squall took her into his arms and placed her ontop of his desk. Crazed with hunger, he let his ruff hands slide easaly up her legs and under her new khaki cargo skirt. "Squall....." Only her breath could excape her lips as his crashed with hers. Crazed Squall pulled himself as close as he could to her. His primal ergs were taking over, as he threw her tank top to the floor. "Stop Squall." Quistis' lips trimbled against his ear. "Why?" Squall let his breath linger on her neck before devouring it. "Some... Someone.." Quistis couldn't take much more of this before she would lose control. "Someone may come in." Gasping for air she dragged her nails across his back. "That's.." forcefuly Squall pulled her close to him giving no room inbetween. "Where the fun in that leys." His belts soon came off giving forcing the ever tightining felling to momentarily releaf.

Beep Beep "Will Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe please come to Cid's office. I repeat, will Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe please come to Cid's office."

"Damn! I wont let you go!" Squall Playfuly fought with Quistis as she tried in vain to stand. "Squall.... Come on!" Forcing him off she stood and straightend herself, and recovered her shirt. "Ok fine. Lets go." Squall gathered and replaced his belts with amazing speed. Both of them walked to Cid's office with hast. Many things ran though Squall's mind. Are we both being let go because we are dating? Does he know? Would he really do that to us? We're like kids to him... Well not kids, but like his kids to him. He said so himself. "Squall!" As always Quistis' voice broke his thoughts.

"Ok. Quistis.." Cid looked at her softly. "I need you to go out to Timber and kill this woman. It's a simple in out mission so it should only at a week top. OK?" Nodding Quistis took the folder form Cid and Turned to leave. "Squall I need you to ask Xu if she'll cover for Quistis. ok?" Squall ndded as well and left to find Quistis.

z z z z z z z( two hours later in Quistis' room. she's packing)z z z z z z z z z z z ooom

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Squall walked around her helping if he could, though getting in the way would be more so the case. "Yes! Now by my bed is my oil. Please hand it to me." Squall did as he was asked, a week without her would more than likely kill him. As he bent to pick it up he saw something shinny on the floor. "Griever?" It was covered in blood and the links were still missing. "Hey, Quis? Did you have my Griever?" Zipping the small but bulging duffle as she turned to him. "Yeah. You left it here a few nights ago, so I've been wearing it. Do you mind?" Looking down at it he shook his head. "No. I'll clean it for you and you can wear it all the time."

Qusitis smiled and walked over to her lion. "Thank you. Maybe that's what cut my hand." Lovingly she rubbed his back while placing soft rose lips on the back of his neck. "Come back in one peace. Promise me. I have a bad feeling about this." Gently she slide around him to face him. Soft sweet rose petal like hands brushed his hair out of his face. "I promise." Squall kissed her passionatly only to watch her leave afterwards.

Thought it was over huh? lol mahahahah Im so evil!

It had taken Quistis a week and a half to finsh her mission. And in that week Squall had bacome more so like himself. A reather importan ball was being held the same night Quistis was to return. Squall hated not being with her. His dreams became more vivid and violent. This scared him. Sighing he stood on the balconey waiting and watching for her. "She'll be here soon man, just have fun." The death glare shot at Seifer's. "Damn! I hope she gets back soon. You've become too much like your old self again." Giving up Seifer walked back into the ball room, leaving Squall to his thoughts. "Really? You'd be dead if I was my oldself." Squall mumbles were swallowed by the sound of the ball.

Then out of nowhere he saw a group of people walk into garden. "Quistis...." His wisper was swallowed by the ball. There was his lover in the most oddest of clothing. She had short khaki cargo shorts, a blood red tank to, new short gloves, boots, and a black leather short sleeved trench coat. As far as he could tell she only had miner cuts and bruses. Wishing to Hyne he could run down there and take her into a tight embrass, though he could not leave just yet. Praying to Hyne she would look up to him, he watched her intently, though his whises were not answered.

After what felt like a life time he saw her walk into the room. Her longe Japaness style black dress covered her almost fully. Longe silky blond hair was pulled back into a no-hair-out-of-place bun. "Quistis.." He walked up to her and just looked into her eyes. Something was differnt about her. She had grown paler and kinda green. "Can I talk to you alone Squall?" Nodding he excused himself form the ball and walked back with her to an empty room. He couldn't care less if he was needed. Quistis was far more important to him.

"Yeah baby. Are you ok?" Gentley he took her into his arms. "Yes I'm fine." Angery she pushed him away. "I need to talk to you." Sitting somberly next to her, he sighed heavly. "Ok. What's on your mind? I'm here." Looking down at her feet the Lioness slowly turned into a cub. "I want out."

"What?"

"I want out of garden."

"Huh?"

"I want to leave and I need you to come with me."

"What I can't leave garden! I have too many responsibilities! I can't just up leave!" Squall was standing now. He had missed her soo much and the first thing to come out of her mouth killed him. Wasn't she happy with him here? What the fuck made her want to leave like this. "Squall please..."

"No." Angerly Squall stormed out, not bother to look back. His anger had gottent he best of him. He needed to think some where other than there. Quietly Quistis cried, praying that he would talk to her befor the next morring.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z next morring z z z z z z z z z z z z z z pockey!

Quistis walked sadly into Cid's office. She had spent most of the night crying and talking to Seifer and Xu. Cid saw her right away as Squall watched form the next office. "Yes Quistis I understand your wants. You may leave if you feel the need to do so. But I want you to understand that you may come back here at many time, no questions asked. You will always be like a daughter to me." Quistis smilled happely as Cid hugged her. "Thank you."

Quistis walked out of his office to face Seifer, Xu, Raijin and Fuijin. "We're coming with you." Seifer smiled as Xu hugged her. "I can't thank you guys." Seifer smirked and walked into Cid's office to inform him. After a bit they left Balamb. "Know where you want to go?" Smiling at her new turn in her life and letting a tear fall for the last. "I have a clue."

Sorry to leave it hanging like that.Please dont flame me too much.

O there's a song I think every Quall fan should hear cuz I think it's the perfest Quall song. Well from Squalls pov. anyways.. Its on Kill Bill vol 1 (Thank Hyne for Tarantio. bows) Its song #10 called Don't let me be missunderstood. I've been lisoning to that while writing, well now Harry Potter # 3 is on but still...

Thingy!

Fave male and Female from ff8? (No as a pair) me? ummmm anyone who can get it right gets a pockey! or a free be question about the next chapter.!

Zoe!


	9. House of Blue Leaves

AN: Yes there is a method to my maddness.... And no as much as I love Seifer and Quistis.. this is a 100% Quall.. Seifer is more so like a loving big bro! lol. Hint Im a Tarantio fan... hint hint hint..

Selphiefan 89 : You saw through me! Yes I gave her a reason for leaving. I saw her as that too.

Dark Elf1: No pokey! ::swerms:: No need to think anbout anything see above and live journal.... lol. Hints can be found there.. maybe lol.

Chapter: Nine; House of Blue Leaves

A deep depresion had taken hold of Squall. He had fully reverted back to the frozen basterd he was, maybe even more so. After Quistis had left, he moved into her old room, claiming it was larger than his. In some ways it was true, though in all truth he just wanted her back, and this was a sure fire way to be there when she did. Though she never came back. Squall's days had turned into weeks and weeks into months. After a while he thought she'd never come back.

Slowly he crawled into "his" bed, the hour was ungodly. Face down he tried to remeber her secnt. No luck. It had been gone for months and so had Qusitis. She had been gone for a year, a year! Squall wished to Hyne she's come back, but soon gave up. Wishs don't come true for a person who killed. Now he would have to go find her if he wanted anything to do with her. The wheels in his head turned questions over as to what he might do or say. Its been a year. She might have found some one differnt. She could be happy. Would she really take you back? After what you said to her? Would you leave Garden to be with her?

"Yes.."

The sound of his voice scared him. He sighed. Pushing off the covers he walked down to Cid's office. It was early morring and Cid would just be getting in. Ignoring Xu's replacement, Squall burst threw the doors. "Cid I'm taking a vacation." Shocked Cid looked up from his breaf case. "Ok. The normal three or four days?" Cid turned back to his breaf case and pulled several things from it. "Four.."

"Four days it is then.."

"Weeks."

"Weeks?" Cid's eyes widened at the time he asked for. Squall never looked aways. The lion was hunting and needed time. "Four weeks and I need the use of Ragnarok." Cid sighed. He'd give Squall the time if he could. "Two weeks and a car.." the ship was becoming an important traning tool. "Three weeks and a raise." Cid knew what he was gitting at. He wanted to travel. Where to, he didn't know. The trains had raised thier price, so to the strike and very few SeeDs could use them now. "Two and a raise." Squall thought about pushing for more but sighed insted. He would have to make do with his time given, and maybe just maybe he wouldn't come back. "Fine. I'm leaving today. I'm going crazy here." With that Squall walked out. The hunt was on.

z z z z z z I may redo this chap and add in travels, but im too lazy right now. z z z z twich!

Squall had spent most of his week looking for Quistis. In the last ten days he had been to Dollet, Delling, FH, Timber, Shumi Billage, and even Edea's house. Ten days and he still was no closer to finding her. The last place on his list was Winhill. Squall walked into the main square tiresomely. He had refused to stop at any price. He was going to find his love.

The great lion skulked past the flower shop. There on the corner sat a simi new looking building. It kinda looked like Edae's old house, though alot bigger. A picket fince closed in the grounds while Chocobos are freely about the feild. The sign about the house read, "House of Blue Leaves Orphanage." Looking at it carefully Squall could make, "No army personal, garden personal, and no Squall." It kinda looked like Xu's handwriting.

Squall could hear childern laying in the back of the house, so ignoring the sign, he walked around the back. There were four childern playing happily under a large tree, and running down stairs. A large blond man sat down at the botton of a nother set of stairs watching two childern swimming with a young woman, who he thought was Xu. Undner the tree sat Fujin, she was hard to mistake. The six childern ran about, jumping into the cool water and playing games like marco polo. (Marco!!!!!)

"Who wants lunch?!" The female's voice sounded like... Squall turned over coming with joy only to see Raijin standing infront of him. "Can you read? There's a sign out there, Ya know." Roling his eyes, Squall just looked at him. "Well Squall we can't just have you in here like this. Trepe said no Squall then no Squall, ya know. Sorry man." Smiling Squall turned back to the tree. There some of the childern were sitting eating thier lunch. Seifer sat next to a very pergnant Xu. Fujin sat n her other side holding a very small baby, most likly waiting for Raijin, and there calling to the other childern who were still playing was his pray, Quistis.

"Can't I just talk to her for a bit?" Squall could not believe she was here. His heart had stopped as did his breath. "I'll ask the boss. She says what goes, ya know." Raijin walke over to them stopping infront of Seifer. In anger Seifer stood and stormed over to Squall as Raijin walked over to Quistis. "You have some God damn nerve to come here like that!" Raising an eyebrow Squall smirked at him. "Watch your moth. There are small childern here and I know that's not a new vocabulary word for them." Seifer tired to hold back his anger, but failed in the end. The tsunami of anger flew threw Seifer's vains. A hard fist came across Squall face, knocking him to the ground. "Seifer! What do you think you're doing?!" From the ground Squall could see Quistis' body. "Quisy...?" Squall's world quickly turned to black.

Slowly blue walls came into focuse. Soft faberic blew in the wind from the opean bay windows. The gentle smell of roses filled him. Moving a bit he could see he was in a Quistis' bed. The sun outside had been longe gone and the stars shown brightly. Turning his head he could see Quistis standing over a sink. "Quisy?" For some reason Squall felt weaker than he sould. Seifer only hit him right? "Morring. Or shoul I say night?" Squall tired to sit up but the pain surged though his body, making him fall onto the pillows. "You took quite a beating. Seifer didn't stop after the first hit. But then again you didn't eather. Here." Quistis sat next to him, placing a damp rag on his face. Slowly she turned to leave, never once looking him in the face.

"Quisy please.." Squall grabbed for her hand, forcing her to stop. "Don't Squall." Her watery eyes looked along the floor, hoping to find a way out of this. "I just want to talk." This was it, now was the time he had to talk to her. Somewhere close by a baby started to cry. "Quis! Help!" Xu's voice took Quistis away form him. "I'll talk to you in the morring. Go to sleep now. And DO NOT walk around. If you do.. I'll let Seifer finish his promise." Quistis shut the door softly and headed down the hall.

"Throw him out Quis. After what he did you shouldn't be so nice." Xu handed her the crying baby. "Yeah, you should have let me finshed him." Seifer sat next to Xu where he gently began to rub her ever rounding tummy. "He's bad vibes for my baby, the kids, and for Nann." Quistis rocked the baby softly smilling at her. "I can't."

Squall woke the next morring. The bright sun was shown through the soft blues making the room look like it were underwater. Rolling over Squall felt something warm behind him. Sitting up quickly, he soon found it to be a misstake. The pain at ran through him forcing him back down. "Be careful baby." Every bone in his body told him it was a dream, that Quistis wasn't there, that he was still back at garden alone. A warm hand snaked around his naked torso, sending pleaser though his body. "Quistis?" An small giggle was heard through the room. "Yeah? Who ealse would it be? Rinoa?" That name made him twich. Slowly he turned his head seeing her face next to his sholder. "Am I dead?" Rolling her eyes she sighed. "Saddly no. I know Seifer wishs so but no. You're here. I'm here. Nanami is here.."

"Who's that?" She said that name, so there for ha must know who that was. Nanami? What the heck? "Squall?" Her voice brought him back. He missed that. "I think I should tell you why I left." Squall nodded and forced himself to sit up on the bed. Smilling softly Quistis rubbed his hand. "Well Remember that mission I went out on befor I left?" Squall nodded again, looking deap into her eyes. He felt like he could get lost and drownd in her eyes. "Well.." A baby's cry in a near by crib stopped her. Standing she walked over to weaping child and took her into her arms. "This is Nanami Rain Leonhart." The scecond she touched the baby girl her cries died. "I tired to tell you but you.. You didn't hear me out. I didn't want my child to grow up in garden because I don't want her in it. I didn't want her to live life like I did. I wanted you to leave with me so we could promise her she'll never be an orphan."

Squall looked at the small child. She was in every way his. Nanami had the same eyes, hands, and legs as Qusitis, but the rest of her looked like Squall. (or would sooner or lader.) "She's so beautiful. How old is she?" Squall's words were like breaths of air. Smiling for the first time in ages Quistis sat next to him, gently hading him Nanami. "She's not quite three months old." Nanami's little hands swung wildly as Squall held her close. "She was born almost two weeks early so she's smaller than most babys her age." Quistis snuggled as close as she could next to him. "When did you know you were...."

"I was on the mission. Remember how I was sick a few days before I left. I was in one of the hotels when I knew something was differnt. I took a day off and went to town to get it checked out. It was one of those walk in clinics. No questions realy asked, just tell us what wrong things. Well when the doc told me I was going to have a child I thought the world had stopped. I wanted to call you, have you come get me, and leave. But I couldn't, you know that all the phones in garden are bugged for reasons unknown. So when I finshed I hurried home to you, but you know how things are when you hurry. It only slowls things down.

After you said you didn't want to leave, I talked to Seifer. They were going to come with me and help anyway they could. I called your father and asked him if he would help us with the orphanage. That's how we ended up with the House of Blue Leaves." Quistis looked down at Nanami and smiled. "She likes you. I think she knows your her daddy." Looking down he saw Nanami asleep in his arms. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here."

"Like hell you are." Both looked up with shock to see Seifer standing in the door frame. "Quistis should have let me finished you off. You've hurt Quistis and I will not let it happen again." Squall looked back at his child and smirked. He had Quistis here and his new cub, there was no wy he was going to give it all up now. "If I remember you hurt her too. Look I have four days till I have to go back. If I give you guys any problems then I'll leave and never co come back." He had a hard time saying that. The thought of never seeing Quistis again made him sick.

"Fine but it's all up to you Qis." Quistis nodded and turned back to Squall. "Don't think I'm not mad at you. I've wished for so long that you would find me and Nann, but I never thought...." Squall finished her words with his lips. It had been so longe sence he has tasted her he wished he could hold that moment forever, but Nanami had other plans. Quistis pulled away smiling. "I think she may have just .." Squall screwed up his face at the warm wet feeling he had on his arm. "Yeah she did." Quistis took Nanami to the changing table. "Are you still sleepy?" Squall smiled as her watched her. She looked amazing for someone who gave birth. "Yeah you?" After a while Quistis placed Nanami back into her bed and crawled into her's next to Squall. "You don't mind if I sleep a bit today? I was up all night with my kids."

"Kids?" Squall let her wrap herself around him befor asking her. "Yeah. There are other childern here. Squall smilled and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "As long as I'm with you." Pease took hold of him for the first time in a year. The lion had found his lioness and a cub.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"You've faild me my knght!" The woman's voice filled the dark room Squall was standing in. Turning round madly he knew where he was. It was the same room where he had killed Quistis soo many times before. "Where's Quistis?! Where's my princess?!" There was nothing but darkness. "Your princess? Hahah! You mean that small larva you call a child?" Squall stood still seeing his daughter and her mother standing in the distance. "You will do my bidding Squall. You will be my knight!"

Squall woke in fright. The sun was setting and the rom grew steddily darker. Quistis was gone, along with Nanami. With all his strangth Squall stood and walked out of the door. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the large room at the end of the hall. Slowly Squall walked down it to see every child and adult sitting there eating. "You're up." Quistis stood and grabbed a chair. "Sit. I'll get you something." Before Squall knew what was going in he was sitting between Nanami and six kids. Happily Quistis pushed a large plate of chicken and rice infront of him. "Eat you! Childern this is Unckey Squall." Every child looked up at him oddly then at Quistis. "He's going to be staying here for a while. So I want everyone to show him your best ok?"

"Yes Quisty." The room sounded like a class she had tought at Balamb. Quistis smiled and sat down, feeding Nanami. "Are you Nana's daddy?" The young girl sitting next to him peared at him with large brown eyes. Squall looked up at Quistis for help but got only a giggling woman insted. "Yes. I'm Nana's daddy." The young boy sitting two girls down frowned. "If you're her daddy then where were you? Don't you love her, or Quisty?" Squall sighed and nodded. "I love them very much." Squall looked down at his food, nolonger wanting to eat. "Ruka" Qusitis looked over at him with a small look of anger. "Sqaull didn't know about Nanami then. I was being a meany and ran away from my home without telling him." Every child oooed in unison and continued to eat.

"I can't taked this." Seifer left the house in anger. "Quis would you. I can't chase him down any more." Quistis smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back" Sweetly she placed a kiss on Squall's cheek. "Watch Nan for me. ok?" Squall nodded and watched her walk out the doors. Again he couldn't help but watch her. Her strangth made her even more beautiful than before.

Seifer's mind raced with anger.Squall was the one not welcomed. He was the one who made her leave. Why the hell did he care all of a suden. Seifer sat under the trees at the hill's edge. Ruffly he pulled a pack of cigarettes out. "Xu asked you to quit." Quistis sat down next to him taking one as well. "Didn't you quit?" Seifer flicked the butt into the watter. "Yeah I did. Seifer please don't be like this. I need you around. Xu needs you." Quistis took a puff before doing the same. "I know. Squall just gets me in the worst ways. That asshole shouldn't be here. He..,...he.. I just want him to leave. What makes him think that you're just going to take him back." Seifer sighed. He loved it here with his new wife Xu. She was his world. "Seifer. I'm going to take Squall back. He ... ifhe still wants to go back to garden then I'll go with him. You guys have more than what you need here. Anthy, Ruka, and Akio will be gone next week so that just leaves Kaoru, Kozue and Shiori. I know you guys can handle them.Please Seifer understand where I'm coming from." Seifer nodded and hugged her. "You know I 've always loved you? I just knew you wouldn't love me like the way I wanted you to." Quistis let a tear fall down her cheek before she broke the hug. "Xu wants to see you. She needs your help. She's about to pop." seifer chuckled as they walked back to the house.

AN: Aahh a sweet ending. how.... ahhhh I think I'm going to be sick. Anyways I'm blaming it on the sad music of Harry Potter. So yeah. Here's the chap! Ummm next omne may take a bit. I have to help my mommy out here. hope you liked it!

Zoe!


	10. My Knight

AN: Please go through and skim through some of the other chapters. I updated them and added some things. That is why the rating went up. lol hehe. anyways I added something in about Rinoa. So just skim through for me. ty. Ok so it may take a bit for something to come after this. There is yet again another hurrican coming threw centeral florida. So I may not have a phone or power where I an... So please bear with it ty. Sorry its sad realy. anyways..

DarkElf1: If you need I have a few things I'd like to run by you. so check ur livejournal. ummm about you're stories.. which ones and I can help. heh, I have a few intersting ideas... lol.

Selphiefan89: The name came from an anima I watch called Utena.. I don't like the character Nanami but the sound of the name makes me happpy. Anyways most of the other names came from it too. lol. ty.

Chapter: Ten; My knight.

"You've faild me my knght!" The woman's voice filled the dark room Squall was standing in. Turning round madly he knew where he was. It was the same room where he had killed Quistis soo many times before. "Where's Quistis?! Where's my princess?!" There was nothing but darkness. "Your princess? Hahah! You mean that small larva you call a child?" Squall stood still seeing his daughter and her mother standing in the distance. "You will do my bidding Squall. You will be my knight!"

There was Quistis in his arms. The same pease played over and over in his mind. "I love you Squall." Smiling he took her into his arms and brushed her lips. "Do it. You have to... It has to be.." The woman's voice danced in his head. Slowly he pulled his right had to his gunbade. "I love you too Quistis, and I'm sorry." In one strong swing Squall had placed his blade though her lower shomach. Blood came quickly to the corners of her lips as the tears fell. "Squall..." Slowly he looked into her eyes as tears fell from his. "No...." His voice died out quickly. "It has to be..." Not knowing what to do or why he did it, Squall pulled his blade out of her. Falling into his arms Quistis closed her eyes. "No Quisy! You can't do this! QUISY! I LOVE YOU. DON'T!" It was too late. "Now my knight......"

Nanami stood behind her fallen mother, older than she is now, about two and a half. Her hair had grown long and hung in her face. Those eyes staired onto him. Squall couldn't stand it any more. He looked away and onto Quistis' dieing form. "Please Squall... Watch over Nanami. Keep.." Her soft voice was a gergling wisper. "Keep her close to you. Don't... Don't let her near R......" It was too late, the candle was blown out by the wind. "Nanami come here. Please... Quisy." Squall closed his eyes and placed Quistis back down on the floor. Shakenly, he stood and looked fully onto his small child. Tears streaked his face. "Please Nana." Nanami looked up at the woman who's foram had not fully apeared. "Yoo killed mommy. Wh.. Why should I go wih yoo?" Squall steeped closer to her, extending a hand to her. "I am you're father. Do as I ask. Come with me. I didn't mean to hurt mommy like that." Squall's whole body shook as he tried to get to his little girl.

"He's a bad person Nanami. You should stay here with me. I'll take care of you." The woman's voice sounded so much like someone he had known. "Will you bring mommy back?" Squall cringed at the question. He's give anything even his life for her to be back. "No. I can't do that. Well I could but you're mommy didn't like me all too well... hem Not to mentioned I didn't care for her eather." The woman's eyes showed through the darkness. "Now what are you going to do my knight? You're so called princess is dead. Killed by your very hand and your daughter hates you. Come with me and I could make things all better."

"No."

"No?"

"NO!" Hot tear fell down his face as he reached for his gunblade. All emotion he had was put into this one fatle swing. Running blindly he raced forwards. If he could not bring Quistis back then he was going to kill this woman for letting her die. "Stupid little fool." The woman at the last second had picked Nanami and held her infornt of herself. "This child of yours means nothing to me. Just a mear pet." The blade slised threw Nanami's small body. He warm blood splattered over Squall. The it was dark. Covered in his babe's blood he fell to the floor. "Kill me Hyne! O please just kill me now! "Squall weaped for all it was worth. "Now will you come to me my knight or do I have to kill another?"

"Nanami!" Squall sat up in a fit of fear. Pain surged through his body as he looked at his lioness in a fitfull sleep. Softly he could hear Nanami's coes coming form the other room. "Rinoa!" Quistis sat up in tears as she looked about the room. "Quisy?" Squall leaned over towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Squall bad dream. I dreamnt that, we where in a ot dark room. Nann was like three and you killed me." Quistis looked deep into the darkness of her room. "I was so scared. I wanted yu to know something about Rinoa, but I couldn't hold on. I couldn't speak. The next thing I saw was you charging at someone, but Nanami.."

"I killed her." Squall looked into the deep blue sheets. His body acked witht the knowledge that he killed the oned he loved more than anything in his sleep. "Yeah but how did you know that happened in my dream?" Squall looked at her somberly. He wished to Hyne what he was about to say wasn't true. "Cuz I dream that same things." Quistis' eyes widened as her soft lips parted. "You know what that means?" Squall shook his head. What ever it meant he didn't want to hear it. This could only be bad. "It means you're way too into my head." Quistis smiled and leaned nito him, resting her head on his chest. "O Squall what are we going to do? This means that something's goign to happen to us." Squall kissed her head softly. "We'll leave. I don't want to go back to garden now that I know I have a daughter, so I'll leave. We'll go back and then head to.." His mind wondered for a bit, then he smiled and looked int Quistis' eyes. O how he loved to look into them. "Did you tell my father that you were having a kid?" Qusitis shook her head no. "Good I think he needs to know he has a grandduaghter."

AN: Sorry this one is so short the next one will be magia long lol. bye!

Zoe


	11. A Father's Love

AN: Hey. Ok it's friday and I'm off... yay! You know why? Cuz there is a hurrican coming though fl. yay. So my classes were cancled and I now have a six day weekend that started thrusday. lol. so if the power stays on I'm typing through it all.

Chapter: Eleven; A Father's love.

"Please don't leave us Quisty!" Shiori's meek voice reached Squall's ears as he held Nanami. "O Shioi. I have to go. Don't worry. I'll come back and see all of you later. Ok?" The small girl with bright blond hair nodded as tears fell from her large green eyes. Squall couldn't help but smile. For thoughs who didn't know, Shiori looked like she could have been Seifer and Quistis'. "Yeah Quis. Do you have to go with him." Seifer didn't pull off he cute and innocent act as well as Shiori. "I told you Seif that I was going with him. I'll come back soon. Here." Quistis handed him a small peace of paper. "Call me when Xu has her baby." Smiling the tiger grabbed the lioness. "I will. Take care." Sadly Seifer let her go. Smiling Quistis hugged everyone there. Xu was the last in line. "Take care." Tears rolled down Xu's cheek as Qusitis let go. "Call me when you get where you're going. Ok Quis. My baby needs her godmother." Quistis nodded and turned away before a tear could fall.

Together, the three of them headed to a near by train station. Squall joyfully held Nanami in her sling. "Are you sure you did the right thing Quisy?" Qusitis walked onto the train without a word. Tiresomely she threw herself onto the bed. "Quisy?" Squall placed himself next to her and gently placed Nanami on the bed. "I'm fine Squall. I think I did the right thing for Nan, but I don't know why I feel so bad." Rubbing her back, Squall placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder. "I love you Quistis." Squall crawled to a back corner of the bunk and placed Nanami onto his lap. He was goven a new life with the woman he loved and thier child. Smiling a true smile, he begain coeing with her. Soft giggled came happily out of her mouth. "Would you risk your life for me?"

Squall's eyes shot up at her. "Why do you ask that? I'd die for you Quisy, and Nan. I thought you knew that." Quistis finaly let her tears fall. Exhausted, Quistis curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Nanami happily coed and swong her arms around, grabbing at Squall jaket. "Go to sleep Quisty. I'll watch over Nan." Smiling Quistis closed her eyes and drifted off. Looking down at her Squall was reminded of when they shared a cold together.

Edea's house was being washed with a cold rain, none of the childern were out today, but Squall. Tears that mixed with the rain fell as he weaped for his Sis. The wet wind blew through the front porch, sending shivers throught his small boy. "Sis?" Just as the words left his mouth warm light fludded the small area. "Squall?" A small voice was heard bahind him, but he ignored her just the same. "Squall lease come inside. Yoo'll get sick." Warmth spread throught his body as Quistis placed a blanket around his shoulders. "Go away!"

"But Squall.."

"I said go away! I wanna be alone! I don' care if I gek sick! I don' wanna be round anyone! Go Away Quisy!" Squall knew he had hurt her, but he was too mad at everyone for letting Ellone go. "Squall..." That was it. Squall threw the blanket at her then shoved her into the mud. Quistis had landed hard and begain to cry. "I just want to help yoo feel better!" Squall turned and ran into the house, holding his stuffed lion he crawled under the bed so no one could see him. After a few hours he heard someone come in. From where Squall was curled up he could see small feet and muddy pink pants.

Sobbing quietly Quistis took off her muddy clothing and put on a soft red shirt that hung down to her knees, and a pair of shorts. She was cold and tired. After Squall had pushed her, she just sat there sobbing in the mud. Grabbing the big red blanket off the bed she walked into the closet and shut the door. "No one will find me here. Meany Squall. I only wanted to help. Not like he's the only one who miss Sis." Quistis mummbled to herself as she curled up in the corner and cried.

Quietly Squall crawled out from under the bed. He felt bad about what he had done to Quistis. Grabbing another blanket off the bed, Squall walked over to the closet. "Quisy?" A small heap in the corner shivered. "I'm.. I'm Sorry Quisy." Squall cruled up next to her, handing her his stuffed lion. "I hate you." Tears again begain to roll down his cheek. Squall hugged her, and togther they cried. It felt like hours had passed when the door finaly swung open.

"There you two are! My my. I've been looking all over for you two. Come on, out of the closet." Matron picked Quistis up and held a hand out for Squall. "O no. Quistis you're sick. Come on. Time for bed. You too Squall. You can't stand outside in the rain like that." Matron placed both of them into the large bed, pulling large numbers of blankets over them. "Now you two stay in bed. I can't have eather of you near the others, so stay put. I'll be back with some soup and tea." Squall looked over at Quistis to see her face down in a pillow. "Quisy. I'm sorry I pushed you in the mudd. Please don' be mad at me." Quistis rolled over and hugged him tightly. Her whole body shook with cold. "I miss Sis." Squall held her till her sobs stopped and she a fallen asleep.

A flying binky woke Squall from his daydream. Nanami sat in his lap with a squinty look. Opening her eyes, Squall could see tears froming. He could only hope she hadn't done what he thought she did. Gently Squall, slid out from under Quistis and walked into the bathroom. Yep. Nanami had taking the time to fully use her diper. The pungent smell filled his nostrils, making him gag. "How the hell did Quisy do this for three months. After Squall cleaned her up, and cleared his nose, headed back into the cabin. There, sleeping peacefuly was his lioness. "Isn't she beautiful?" Nanami coed with delight as Sqaull cuddled her in his arms. He had only just become a father, but he was almost sure he was doing a good job.

BEEP BEEP. " EVERYONE WHO WISHES TO GO TO BALAMB PLEASE EXITE THE TRAIN. AND FROM ALL OF US HERE WELCOME TO BALAMB."

Squall placed Nanami back into the sling, and gently woke Qusitis. "We're here." Quistis stood and streched. "Home?" Nodding the lion took her hand and headed off the train. Quistis' long blond hair was down and blew in the wind. "You know I haven't seen you with your hair down in ages." Quistis smiled at him, keeping her eyes froward. The rest of the trip was spent in a rental car. Squall filled Quistis in on all the things she had missed. Slowly the school came into veiw. "You ready for this?" Quistis nodded to him as they pulled into the garage. "Ready as I'll ever be."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z ( Cid's office ) z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"What do you mean I can't leave!?" Squall threw his hands down on Cid's desk. Shaking his head the older man leanded back in his chair. He was tired, and growing weaker, no longer turely fit for his work. "Look Squall, You singed a contract with garden. You are the commander. I can not do this alone. You have three more years to fill here. I can not just let you leave." Pacing back and forth, the caged lion looked for another way out of this. For once in his life he was glade that Quistis wasn't there to see him this way. "You have to let me go." Sadly Cid stood and walked towrds the younger man. "I can not. You can not leave unless you've broken a rule. Even then it's iffy, do to the fact that you are the commeneder. Why is it so important that you leave garden?"

Squall closed his stormy eyes. He was not going to lose his family, nothing was going to keep him from them. "I want my child to have a happy normal life. Garden is not an answer." Cid's tired eyes watched the young lion. "Child?" Squall nodded, his eyes lay on the floor. "Yes. My daughter." Cid walked closer to him, kindly he placed a warm hand on his sholder. "Is that why you left?" Again the lion nodded. The deathly silence made bother thier ears buzz, as it devoured a sigh. "I still can't help you. You haven't done anything wrong to be expelled from garden." Squall's chest heaved with heavy stress. It had to be said. "It's Quistis' and mine."

Cid nitted his brow, how could that be? "But she left..." Squall nodded again. "You found her? She's with child now?" Squall simply shook his head. "No. We have a three month old baby. Her name is Nanami. That is the real reason Quistis left garden." Cid wadled back to his chair, only to plop down into it. "Is she here?" Looking to the sid, Squall wished he didn't have to answer. He knew Quistis wouldn't want everyone to know she had a kid. "What does it matter? I sleep with her while she was in garden. I broke a rule and Nan's the prof. I should be forced out of garden." Cid nodded and pushed the botton on his call box.

"Ms. Kubari?"

"Yes Headmaster?" Her voice made both cring.

"Is there a young lady out there, with a child?"

"O yes sir. Should I send her in?"

"Please do so Ms. Kubari."

"Yes sir."

Timidly the lioness and her cub entered the office. "Quistis my child." Cid walked up to her joyfuly and took her hand. "You do look.... well.. words couldn't discribe how you look Is this your Nanami?" Cid ran a small pudgy finger down the ridge of her nose. "Yes this is Nan." Squall stalked over to the pair and took Nanami into his arms. "She's our little baby." Smiling Squall kissed her pale pudgey cheeks. "Quistis. Why didn't you tell me? I would nhave let both of you leave." Crimson stained her cheeks as she watched Squall play with Nanami. "I didn't want anyone to know." Cid shook his head and pushed her over to Squall. "Well Squall you did brake a rule. Now, I can't just let you leave right this second. Stray for a week, the both of you, and then you may leave. Quistis we'll pay you as if you still work here, and in a week we'll let you go. We'll say that you two were found dating and that it was again regulations. sound good to you?" Squall looked up in disbeleif. "Now we'll get you three a room and that will be that."

AN: OK so now I dont know what to do with it. I started a new story I hope to post soon. This fucking Hurrican is driving me crazy. In joy!

ZoZo


	12. Heaven or Hell

AN: Ok so the hurrican is the biggest pain in my ass right now. I don't even know if the sun is up in the day do to the fact that the windows are bored. Three days.. I haven't left the house in three days. And to make matter wors the internet died at 5. so it's...Sunday, 05 September, 2004, 10:38:17 PM So i dont know when this will get up.

DrarkElf1: Hey! wow... hehe Squall didn't kill Rinoa(though I'm sure most ppl wish lol hehe jk) I didn't think you screwed them up. I think it was a good sad, odd ending. thumbs up to you. Quistis isn't going to tell her parents... ummm maybe I'll do a thing in here as to why.. I'll see. lol.

Selphiefan 89: Pockey for you! I can't say as to why, but you get pockey! I never liked Rinoa. the person who got me into ff8 hated her so... I kinda started hating her before hand. It's not too bad living down here. The hurricans are realy fun if your haoue is empty and the power stays on. It's fun going outside in them.. (I'm crazy huh?) ty.!

Unknown.: ummmm ty for the review. I'll try to watch my typing errors. Umm I wish I could have had a name.. any kind.. sorry I get a little paranoid. But anyways ty.

Chapter: Twelve; Heaven or Hell

Squall smilled at the room. It's size was perfect. There was a living room, kitchen and two bedrooms. Well one was ment to be an office, but some how Quistis had moved things just right so Nanami could sleep in it. Smiling, Squall plopped down onto the soft cream sofa. "You ok Quisy?" He craned his neck so he could see her throught the open door. "Yeah. I'm just going to hop into the shower ok? Make sure Nan's ok." Squall nodded and watched her undress before she walked into the bathroom. Happily, Squall filed throught the papers on the table that Cis had left him. After about ten seconds of that he had lost his interest in them. With a smirk on his face, he thought that he would take a shower. Quistis must me lonely in there. As he headed to the back room a knock echoed through the room. Sighing, he headed to it.

There stood Rinoa in tears. "O Squall!!!" Wide-eyed, Squall stood there as she threw herself into his arms. He was like a deer in heads. "I'm so glad you're back. O I've missed you!" Tears ran down her cheek and she forced him to walk backwards. Stumbling, Squall found himself sitting on the sofa with Rinoa clinging to him. "Rinoa..." In vain he tired to push her away. "What's wrong Squall? Aren't you happy to see me?" In truth no, he wasn't happy to see her. "What do you want?" His words were cold and stung her. "To see you. To know you're ok. You've never been gone this long." He nodded to her coment. It was true. "So! Where did you go Mr. Squall?" Playfuly she wrapped her arms around him. "I went to see a friend." Again he pulled away from her. "Who?" Smiling fully she cocked her head at him, and puled at him to sit down. "A friend." Her smile faded and a frown took it's place. "You said that. Who's your friend?" Squall stood fully and walked into the kitchen. Softly he let her name excape his lips. "Quistis." He looked down at the conter top, wishing she would leave. "O..." Rinoa shofled her feet, with an expersion of slight anger on her face. "Is she here?"

"AAAAHHHH" Two cried came from the two back room. Then the sound of glass shattering was heard from the bathroom. Squall ran into Nanami's room. Sweetly he scooped her up and ran to the bathroom. There on the floor was Quistis. The glass that boxed in the shower littered the floor under her. Blood ran like rivers from here. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Squall placed Nanami in the sink, her cries growing softer. Gently he pulled a towel around Quistis. "Quistis, sweety can you hear me." Grabbing onto Squall's neck she twisted her face in pain. "Yes." Squall placed her gently on the bed, forgetting Rinoa's existence. "Can you tell me what happened?" Squall ran back into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit and Nanami. "I.. I feel out of the shower." Quistis held up her wrist where the glass had done the most damage.

Rinoa peaked round the door to see them sitting there. Gently Squall took her hands in his, the bandages where well in place and he looked her over for other cuts. Wrapping what was left on her egs and looked into her eyes. "You scared me." Quistis smiled and wrapped her arms around the kneeling lion. "I'm sorry baby." Nanami cooed happily at the two.

Anger swam through Rinoa as she stormed down the hall. "That ass! How dare he! How dare she! And with a child! O! He'll be my knight one way or another! He promised!" Storming inot her room she found Zell sitting there waiting for her. "Well?" An evil smile danced on her lips as she stradled him. "Well.." Forcefuly she kissed him, bittng his bottom lip. "He has Quistis with him.." Like a cat marking her territory, she dragged her nails down his neck, then ripped his shirt open. Zell moan with pleasure. Rinoa had him whipped 100%. "And there's a child.." Zell sprung up grabbing her hips, forcing her to stop. "Is it the..." Rinoa silenced him with her lips. "No.. It's not the one we need to worry about. Don't worry baby.. You'll get what you want."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall stood in a brightly lit room. Quistis stood infront of him. Smiling she kissed him sweetly. The sweet tast of strawbaries filled his mouth. "EWWWWWWWW! Mum! Da!" Both stopped and turned to see an older Nanami and two younger childer. Nanami stood there with her long hair back in a sloppy bun. Bangs hung in her eyes. Squall walked up to her, taking her into his arms he grunted. "You're getting to big for this!" Nanami giggled wildly. "I am five now." Squall playfully bunched her onto the ground, tickling her. "Five now!? Too big for you're old da are you?" Squall looked up to see a very pregnant Quistis looking down at them. "Daddy! Daddy! We wanna spin!" Two boys ran full on into Squall. Smiling he tickled them. "Alex! Xander! Don't kill daddy!" Quistis waldled closer to the tro with Nanami at her side. "We're not too big for daddy!" The one chipped in, making himself taller by puffing up his chest. "Yeah! We're only two!" The other looked up happily, pushing his wild light brown hair out of his stormy eyes. Squall smiled as they rolled on the floor togther. This was his family. Off in the distance he could see Laguna and Kiros standing side by side smiling at them. This was heaven.

Slowly the room turned dark. Nanami's body lay in a crumpled heep, bleeding. Off to the side he could see both boys crying, holding onto each other for dear life. Tears came to his eyes as he scaned the room. A male figure stood over the boys. Squall shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be Zell..

"I'll ask you again Squall. Be my knight and I'll make things all better.." The woman's silhouette could be seen off in the distance. "Let my childern go." Squall slowly walked over to Nanami's fallen body. She was dead. It toko everything in him not to vomet. "What these two?" Zell walked over and grabbed them by the back of thire necks. "Daddy help us!" Both of them screamed in fright. "Zell, would yu please shut them up.." An evil smirk played across his lips as he threw them into a corner. "With pleasure.... Pain." Once the words slithered out of Zell's lips, the boy cried out in pain, then nothing. "Alex.... Xander...." Tears fell down Squall eyes as he watchs his sons shake with pain.

"Now Squall.. Do you want this to comtinue? I can make it all better. I can fix them, bring Nanami back... All you have to do is keep your promise. Say you'll be my knight." Squall looked around the room. Zell stood there smirking. Something was behind him on the floor. Small sobs could be heard. "Zell. Mind standing aside. I want him to see what peace of shit is behind you." Smirking, Zell moved to the side, revealing a beaten Quistis. "Quisy..." The heavy silence swallowed his word.

Blood covered he body as hot brime feel from her eyes. Dirt covered her, and her cloths were ripped. "Squall.. Help our babes.." She reached forward only ot have Zell grab her wrist. Forcefully he puched her against the wall and licked the tears that ran down her face. "You know.. I could fuck you all night baby.." Zell ran his hand up her thy, forcing his fingers into her. Quistis cried out in pain, as her knees gave. "Quisy!" Squall ran to her only t he grabbed by the woman. "She could be saved, along with your childern. If you would just say...." Her voice died in the room as he watched Zell pump himself in and out of Quistis. He closed his eyes. He had to look away. "No no Squally. Look at your wife, and you dead childern. Your life is over. There's nothing left. Come with me." Squall let his tears fall as he reached for his gunblade. "Never!" He ran forward to Zell.....

Tears ran down his face as Squall sprung up in his sleep. "Quisy!" franticly he looked around. There was his sleeping lioness. To his releaf she was sleeping peacefully. Sighing he placed a soft kiss on her sholder and walked into Nanami's room. There he watched her sleep. His family was still there. Smiling he picked her up and rocked her. "I'll watch over you. Don't worry." Sweetly he placed a kiss on her pale cheeks and placed her back in bed. "Good night my sleeping babe."

AN: Ok creepy I know. This turned out nothing like I had planed. But there it is. Hint Zell's under a spell.

Zo zO


	13. My Promise

AN: I do have to say this story is my baby! I almost killed someone for placing a finger on the disk. Hehe. Anyways, Ivan may hit us so there maybe a time gap, but if the power stays on like it did in the last 2 hurricans then.. More will come. Heheh. I have no life... anyways.......

Dark Elf1 : I know you updated. And for that you get..... A BOX OF POCKEY!! yayaya! and a cookie to boot! You are one of the only people to review all of my chaps! MAHHAHAHHHA! now that I have you in my web... I'm going to take a yr off of writing.. MHAHHA! jk. that would bite ass. I'm not that big of a meany! Anyways... I really like the updates.. keep up everything. Luck with school!

Hotaru170 : Ok.. so yeah! Wow! ummm This is great! the hurrican thing is soooo much fun.. I like them if they leave my power on. lol. I've been busy with my work too so understandable. lol. Ummmm yeah. I'll update aleast one every two weeks.

ithiluin: U get a cookie! yayay! some1 got it! ok.. I am a Tarentino fan... (falls over with Hero!!) SO there are some things here and there if you look right.... lol. ty!

Chapter: Thirteen; My Promise.

A warm hand rocked Squall from side to side. Waking he looked around, he was in his office. Standing infront of him was Quistis along with Nanami in her sling. "Squall baby, it's crazy late. Please come home." Standing tiresomely, Squall looked at the clock. "There's no way it's... Two in the morring!?" Smiling, Quistis lead him through the empty halls. "Yes baby. I know you haven't slept well in four days but you do need to come to bed." Turning into the elevator, she pulled him close to her. "I've missed you too long. Now that I have you with me, I want you close to me." Sweetly, Squall placed a kiss on her nose then kissed Nanami. "I'm sorry sweety. Do you feel any better?" Like a hand sliding into a glove, Squall took her hands. There he gently looked them over. "You know it'll scare?" Quistis nodded.

With a soft 'ding' the doors opened and together the family stepped out. As they walked down the halls, Squall could hear a clicking of shoes. "Squall! Squall! Quistis?" He turned to see Selphie running twards him. "Selphie?" Breathles she slid, knocking him into Quistis. The lion's swift reflexs got to her before she hit the floor. "See. I told ya." Quistis giggled as Nanami squeeled with delight. "Quistis what are you doing here? No, what are you doing here with a baby?" The spunky burnet stood on her walbly legs, looking onto the lion family in disbelief.

"Hi Selphie. This is Nanami. Nanami this is your aunty Selphie." Selphie's eyes almost bugged out of her face as she looked onto the small child. "This.. This baby is ours?" Quistis nodded as Squall took Nanami protectively into his arms. "Selphie you have to keep this to yourself. Got that?" All Selphie could do was nodd. "Now what do you need?" Thinking hard she looked up at the catwalk. "O yeah. Rinoa wanted to see ya." Squall flenched at her name. "Tell her I can't come and see her." Squall took Quistis' hand in his and walked twards thier room.

Dazed, Selphie walked behind them. As slowly the family turned the corner out of sight. Lost in her thoughts, she walked bindly to her dorm. "WOW!" Something solid hit he, forcing her to fall on her butt. "Careful sweet pea." A warm hat fell onto her head as a strong hand closed around her's. "Irvine?" She looked up into his bright eyes. (can any1 tell me his eye color, are they violet or blue?) Sweetly he pullde her up into him. "You ok there sweet pea?" Selphie's eyes brightened as his ruff chapped lips brushed hers. Every time he came close to her skin would crawl, though she would never let anyone know. "Do you know about Quistis?"

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall's eyes brighted as he looked at his sleeping baby girl. He's family was eveything to him. His lips brushed her smooth skin as Quistis' arms circled his back. "You're a good dad." Hunger grew in the pit of Squall's stomach as he looked onto his lioness. "THAT'S IT!" Squall picked Quistis up, throwing her over his sholder. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad!?" Laughing, Squall tossed her down onto the bed. "Maybe.." A true smile took hold of is lips as he looked at her. "I love you.." The same lips that let those words lose danced graciously round her neck. "I love you too Squall.."

z z z (Sorry if you wanted a scene, but I'm just not in the mood to write one. hehe) z z z z z z z

"SHE WHAT!?" Irvine couldn't help it. Selphie had dragged him into her room and spilled what she had seen. "I told you. Quistis had Squall's baby. She called me aunty Selphie!" Irvine looked at her blankly. "Squall's baby? But how?" Selphie sighed. How could he be this mindless? "Well Irvy, Squall and Quistis had sex and.."

"I know how babys are made. I'm not that stupid. I just can't see Squall with anyone like that. He's so cold and.."

"He looked happy with Nanami. I think he even smiled."

"Who's Nanaymi?"

"N A N A M I. The baby's name is Nanami."

Irvine nitted his brow. "I still don't think she's happy with him. I know he's a good lookin guy an all but..." Irvine looked at Selphie in disbelief. "Do they know that they could be kicked out of garden for that? They can't even date by garden lays right?" Selphie nodded. It was all true. Thier positions were too high, and garden lays, as Irvine put it so bluntly, just wouldn't have it. "Yeah so keep your big fat pie hole closed." Selphie stuck out her tounge as she shaked her head at him. "Ya know, you shouldn't stick out your tounge unless you plan to use it." (ty Lorax!! I know better now!) Grinning he moved closer to her, closing the gap between them.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Seifer sighed. He missed Quistis soo much. It was late and the small waved rome the lake lapped against his feet. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he looked down at the peace of paper she had given him. "Why did you leave?" Sighing again he threw the but inot the water. He had been smoking more. Xu was days away from having thier child. That should make things better here. That line ran around his head. He loved Xu, he truely did, but not the way he loved Quistis. Sighing again he headed back to the house. Xu would be awake, as always, waiting for him. It had become a nightly thing now. A smile crossed his lips as he looked onto his peregent wife. "Sorry pookey." Smiling she took him into a hug. "It's ok."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall stood in the same room again, only this time it was just Quistis and Zell. Tears burned his eyes as he watched Zell torment Quistis. "Stuck are we my knight?" finaly he looked away. The darknes of his eyes lids were not as conforting as he hoped. The image layed in his head. "What me to make it all better?" Openng his eyes, he tried to mov, but was tied down some how. "Stop this." Quistis' sobs reached his ears, and made his skin crawl. "Promise me first." Squall looked to his side. "NO Squall! Save your babys!" Crying out, Quistis tried to force Zell off of her, but no good. She only got the back side of his fist. "Where are my.." Slowly her figure came infront of him. Her long fingers traced his face. "Your childern? Thier here. Not a finger has been placed on the, as of now." Pulling her long Edea like fingers away from him she turned to Zell. "O stop that alread and kill her! You're giving me a headack!"

Zell slowled the pulled out. "But you said....." Frowning, she walked over to him. With one steady strike she cut four clean lines down his back. "That's what I'm here for. Now kill her!" Wimpering in pain her stood. "Sorry Quisty, but I gotta." Slowly the words fell out of his mouth. " Deat...."

"NO!" Squall broke free of this bonds. Racinf forwards he grabbed onto Quistis, but it was too late. "NO! Quistis! O Please don't be dead!" Tears streamed down his face as the foul taset of vomit came into his mouth. "Now come with me or your childern will be next!"

Squall sat up in bed as sweat covered his body. A soft moan came from Quistis who slept naked next to him. Relaxing a bit, he turned to her. There between her brests was Griever. Peace ran through his vains seeing her peacefully asleep. "Good." The word was a breath of air but woke the lioness just the same. "Squall?" Sleeply her eyes opened. "It's ok. Just a nother back dream. Got back to sleep." Smiling he placed a kiss in the tip of her nose. "Hey Quisy." Crawling as close as she could sshe rested her head in his chest. The sound of his heart beat calmed her. "Hhhmmm?"

"Lets get married in Esthar."

"Are you asking me to.."

"Yeah."

"Sound's good to me."

AN: Happy ending kinda. whatever. Ok. So yeah. Hope you liked it.

ZO ZO


	14. Wedding Bells Are Coming

AN: I don't have any rights to any ff8 blah blah blllah!

Dark Elf1 : YAY I want them togther soooooooo bad. I couldn't see her being all AHHHHH omg yes yes! so I thought that would work.. lol I don't do sappy. I'll do a damn wedding thingy.. (pouts. I want a new Squally!!!!!! Steals a stick of pockey.) So there! (munch munch)-.- mmm pockey! Ack! NO! You have to have Squall and .. ah! (twiches!) Update again! (twich) Squall can't let her go like that!!!! ahhhhh! (Games you play...)

Ithiluin: Ok I know my spell sucks. Ty I'm working on it.Yay! cookie! lol.

Chapter: Fourteen; Wedding Bells Are Coming.

Selphie sat exhausted at a table next to the almost sleeping Irvine, in the cafeteria. Zell sat across from Irvine, shoveling down hot dogs. "Zell it's nine in the morring! How in hynes name can you eat hot dogs?!" Irvine twiched at the sound of Selphie's voice. He had spent the night with her in hopes of getting something. The memory of Selphie's face last night made him chuckle. He had gotten what he wanted. "And what's so funny?!" Irvine was brought back to reality by Zell's voice and hot dog bits. "Nothing. Just thinkning."

Carelessly Zell stuffed another fifty hot dogs into his mouth, humming anoyingly as he ate. "Can't you ever eat quietly?" Rinoa stood behind him tapping her foot. "Sorry, Rin." Sweetly he stood, placing a small kiss on her cheek, then pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you Zelly welly." The crimson cloud that covered Zell's face didn't leave after he took his set. "Zelly welly?" Irvine spilled his coffee in a fit of laughter. "Shut up, Irvine!" Zell could only sink lower in his seat, as the mounton of hot dogs hit him. "Hey Selphie, did you find Squall last night?" Rinoa let her voice carry over the shouts of insults that played between the two guys.

Selphie's eyes widen. She looked like a deer in the head lights, or a child that had been found coloring in the walls with a bright yellow marker. "NO!" Unexpectedly her voice spiked, making both of the boys look at her questioningly. "He... had um allready left his office when I had gotten there." A breath of air was silently released. Selphie was quite proud that she had come up with a lie as good as that. "Really? But you said you saw him and.. OW!" Irvine was silenced quickly by the contact between Selphie's foot and his own. "You saw him?" Rinoa's lips curled into a smile as she watched her 'friend' fidgit.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall let the daily buzz of garden swallow his sigh. He didn't want to leave the confort of his warm bed and soon-to-be wife, but she had talked him into getting some food for everyone. A smile played about his lips, Quistis could talk him into anything. She had also asked him to go into the office late. That was a no brainer. "Get something for us, and a big thing of milk." Squall repeated Quistis' words over and over in his head. The cafeteria was packed with people. Rolling his eyes, he let the smile fade away. Trudging to the counter he told the cafeteria lady what he needed. Thankfully Cid had told them that he was to get what he askd for down here, no questions asked.

"Squall!" Growning to himself, he turned to the person. There was Irvine, with a smirk that would rival Seifer's. "Yeah what do you what?" Clapping Squall hard on the back, Irvine chuckled. "Why didn't you tell us man!?" Confusion clouded Squall's face as he looked at the cow boy. "About Quistis?" That called for a glare, not only at him but at Selphie as well. "Don't sweat it man. It's us." Raising a brow Squall looked back at him. "Who's us?"

"Aunty Selphie and Rinoa. O uncky Zelly welly as well."

"Rinoa and Zell know too? Wait. Zelly welly?"

"Yeah, but that's it."

"Chicken-wus is now Zelly welly?"

"Yeah."

Chuckling to himself, Squall thought of Seifer. "So when can we see her?" Squall ignored Irvine's request, and thanked the lunch lady for the food. He knew Quistis would be waiting for him, hungery and feeding Nanami. "Come on man! We all missed Quistis. You can't hog her all to your self!" Squall smirked at the statement. He could hog Quistis if he wanted to. "And why the hell can't I?" Darmaticly, Irvine took a step back placing his hand over his chest. "O Squall. I'm hurt. I just want to see Quistis and your darling sweet baby. I am only family." The ice that shot out at Irvine didn't seem to faze him. "First off, Nan's only real family is Quistis, Lagune, Kiros and I. Second off, no one knows about her. Got it!?" Again Irvine stumbled back. "O come on Squally. Let me and Selph come see her." Looking at the table full of his friends, he sighed. Quistis had been in the room almost the whole time they had been there. She must want to see everyone. "Ok. Come over tonight about sixish. I'll talk to Quisy and we'll have dinner togther. ok?" Irvine nodded, and headed back to the table to relay the news. The happiness that had sat on Squall earlier was gone. Now he had to go back and tell Quistis that they were have others over for dinner. "Maybe I should cook." What Squall thought he was saying in his head reached his ears. "You cook? Hah." Looking up he could see Rinoa. She was dressed in her every day clothes, though what she was thinking when she picked it out was beond him. Shrugging her off he continued his pace back to the room. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"We?"

"Yeah we. I wanna know what you plan on cooking."

"You mean for Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and I?"

"Aren't Zell and I coming?"

"Well Zell can."

"That hurts."

"That's life."

"Aren't I you guys friend too?"

"You really want to come?"

"I'd like to see Nan again."

"Call her Nanami, and you're not soposto know about her."

"Selphie spilled."

"I know. I'll talk to Quisy."

Smiling she grabbed his arm, stopping him."Thank you Squall." A smirk slowly danced it's was across her face, as she pushed him against the wall. Placing a hand through his hair she closed the gap between them, forcefully she pushed her lips onto his. Squall bags fell to the ground as Rinoa hit it. "Don't touch me." Silently he picked everything up, as Rinoa watched him from the floor. "For that you can't cmoe tonight, and I don't want you near Nanami. Got that?" Standing sorely, Rinoa stormed off down the hall. "That's gonna cost you Squall."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall buzzed around the small kitchen. It was close to six and he still was putting the finishing touches on thing. "How the fuvk does Quistis make things so fast?!" He was mummbling to himself as he cooked. Nanami sat in a high chair squeeling happy, while playing with her soft fome blocks. A bright red block wizzed past him and into the bowl of salad. "OW! Nami!" She only squeeled in delight as Squall picked her up. "You can't be doing that when I cook. Ack. Where's your mommey?"

"I'm right here." Quistis wrapped her hands around him as she sweetly kiss his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Flustder, Squall handed Nanami over to her and begain to slave ovre the food. "It's almost six, I don't think the chicken's done and the pasta and the..." A pot on the stove blew, sending tomato sause everywhere. "Squall..." Quistis tried not to die with laughter at the scene. "Yeah...?" There he was, covered head to toe in red sause. "Go clean up. Take Nanami with you. She got some on her too. I'll clean up and finish. ok?" Nodding, Squall took the wide eyed baby into his arms and headed for the shower. "Never again. He'll never cook again."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Dinner was long over and only Selphie and Irvine had come.. Quistis saved the chicken, sause but the pasta was burnt to the pot somehow. "So you two are getting hiched?" Nodded as Selphie played with Nanami. "Yeah. We're heading out to Ethsar. I'd like it if you two could come with us." Selphie squeeled in delight from the other end of the room. "Yes! O we'd love to?! Hey Quisty, who's going to be your brise's maid?" Quistis laughed at the question. "Well.. You, Xu, Fuijin, and Rin..."

"Rinoa wont be able to make it. "

"Why not?"

"She's being sent out on a mission."

Squall didn't have the heart to tell her what had happend. Walking over to the others, Squall cooed in Nanami's ear. Her heavey lids where falling fast. "Hey sweety. I think it's time Nami goes to bed." Quistis nodded as Squall took her to the back room. "He's a good dad." Selphie nodded and sat square in Irvine's lap. "So.... Is Squall as cold in bed?.. OW! Selph!" Irvine grabbed at his ribs as Selphie's crimson cloud lifted. "Sorry Quisty." Laughing, she waved her hand in an understanding way. "No. Irvine he's a sweety to me and Nan. He really acts differntly around us." Both nodded as Quistis let her eye travel to the back bed room door. "O! You two are really in love!" Selphie squeel brought her back. "Yeah you could say that."

The rest of the evaning went on well. Irvine keep his mouth shut as Selphie talked on about how she wants to plan everything down to the way Quistis' hair should sit. "OO! Yellow roses. Yellow is such a great color. Hey we could have flecks of yellow in your dress. O and we have to have hot dogs for Zell right? And we could also.." Irvine's finger silenced her. "Hey pooky. It's let and I think they need some sleep. How about we leave now and you can come by tomarrow and talk to them? Sound good?" Selphie nodded as they headed out the door and said thier good byes.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall watched Quistis walk closer to him, Kiros by her side. Her silvery white dress flowed around her beautifuly. Seifer stood to his right and to his left, Xu. It was his wedding. The second she had reached him, time stopped. Thankfuly Selphie had not gotten her way and no yellow could be seen. In a flash it was over, and togther they were walking back down the small sea of people. Though it didn't last. The room sturned black and icey cold in a matter of seconds, Quistis' hands nolonger in his. Turning he could see her on the icy floor covered in blood. "Squall?" Her eyes burned into his soul. "Quistis. It's ok. I'm here." Sweetly, he took her into his arms. "How sentamental. You and I both now it wont last long! Now come with me Squall! That or I'll get Zell and you kids."

Squall woke from his dearm in a fit. The sheets were tangled around him, keeping him from fully sitting up. "Bad dream baby?" Quistis' gentle hand brushed past his skin as she untangled him. "Yeah. You?" Once she was done she pressed her lips onto his. "Nope. Haven't in a bit. Anything you wanna talk about?" Squall took her hands in his. "Lets leave now. Forget garden. I wanna be with you till the end of time." Smilling she placed a nother kiss on his sweet lips. "I know. Lets talk to Cid in the morring. Ok?" Smiling Squall pulled her closer to him. Any space that was there before was gone now. "Can I ask you for something Squall?"

"Ya just did."

"No. That's not what I ment.. I.."

"Yeah I know. Just ask it."

"Can Seifer be the best man?" Silence. "Please Squall. It would mean a lot to me" Anagin nothing. "Ok Squall..."

"Only if youlet Laguna or Kiros walk you down.."

"Wouldn't have anyone differnt."

"Ok. Seifer can be the best man. And your kids can be the flower girls and the ring person thingy...."

"I'd love that. Maybe we should just get married at House of blue leaves.."

"What's wrong with Ethsar?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Please Quisy. It's just my dad and I want him to feel like I want him arou....."

"It's ok Squall. Ethsar is fine." Slowly she pulled away from him and rolled over.

"Please don't be mad at me Quisy."

"I'm not. I'm just tired."

Squall and pulled her close to him. "You know I love you, and I'd give you the world if you asked.."

"I'm not asking for the world. I'm asking for you." Qusitis curled into him, holding his arms tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: Ok. This has to end here. The next chap is about them leaving and Seifer. The weding (I'm hoping) will be in chapter... sixteen. So yeah. G2G! Kennedi's up and work calls... PS never am I having kids!!!


	15. Words

AN: I do not have any rights to any ff8 blah blah blah!!! O TY nice ppl at B&N for letting me write in your cafe! WARNING! bantering is all over this chapter!

Ithiluin:TY working hard to keep it going.. hope you like this chap!

benjem : working on it. hope you like this chap!

Selphiefan 89: Ty. I've got most of the story in my head. It's all coming. Sorry for the wait.

Dark Elf1 (Cries) ok. (Glances over at mini Seifer..) hmmm. Ok So I have this scarry thing all worked out in the blond head of mine and you are going to kill me when I get my ass to posting it... Mini hint?.... Seifer is a clue... the past can haunt you.. and ... My baby worrior is in the making.. kinda.. Damn you Seifer!!!!! Just typing aloud! lol.

Chapter: Fiifteen: Words.

"A lover long sence passed, gives a child, the mother's last. Third from the mother, if she will bore. Slayer of the sorcerous last, with thier father's sward. Here she will die, under her lover's wife's eye. Withered and frail, this will end the cursed spell."

Rinoa turned the words over and over in her head. "I the last.." Her voice bounced off the blank walls. Sadness ran through her eyes. "What about Ellone?" Zell's voice brought her out of her self pity. Rinoa turned on him, pulling him close. A hard kiss was placed on Zell's lips, making his lower lip bleed. Then once she was done, Zell was thrown to the floor. "I told you dumb shit, that Ellone is not an active sorcerous! I am the last! Qistis is the mother, and Squall was my lover! Thier third child will kill me with Squall's gunblade! That is why I can't let them be togther! That's why Quistis must die! Plus, she's all wrong for him."

Rinoa threw herself onto Zell, ripping his shirt off. Claw marks could be seen all over him. The evil grin that danced around her face grew as she dragged her nails down his chest to his pants. "Are you sure it's Squall? It could be..." Rinoa's nails craping across Zell's face gave him his answer. "I know it's them! I've read into it. Now shut up and let me work!" Zell's eyes watched Rinoa as she begain to do her nightly thing. Slowly his mind wondered. He loved Rinoa but knew she was never goning to be his. Her heart was Squall's as his was Quistis'. Every guy had a girl, and was happy, but him and Rinoa. For that he hated them both. He hated them for hurting Rinoa, a sudden rush of pain and pleasure rushed though his body knocking him out of his thoughts.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall bounched Nanami happily in his arms, as Quistis read a book. Nanami's squeals could be heard everywhere in the 'house'. "Where's my Nami? Where's my Nami? There she is!" Quistis couldn't help but laugh at the two. Squall was nothing but warm and loving with Nanami, though she expeacted nothing less from him. Placing her book down, she walked over and 'kidnapped' Nanami. "Hey there my little sweety petey pie! Are you hungery?" Sourly, Squall stood and reached for Nanami, but Quistis pulled her closer out of reach. Bouncing Nanami on her hip, Quistis truned to Squall with her tounge out. Squall couldn't help but roll his eyes at the scene. "I'm glade Nami made you lighten up. Even if it is just around us. You look good with your almost smile." Wrapping himself around her, he barried his face in the crook of her neck. "Yeah well, I'm glade you had her too, Quisy. She bring the child out in you. "

Quistis crinckled her nose up to his words, though she knew they were true. Her childhood was never really there. She had joined garden at a young age, and her 'father' had raped her of any fun, literly. Her mother had never been there for her, so she had to do things on her own. The only time she could remember being happy as a child was when she was at the orphanage.

The phone ringing and a knock on the door woke her. "I'll take Nan and get the phone. Answer the door for me baby. K?" Nodding Squall walked to the door. His mind pondered who it could be. They weren't having anyone over today, maybe it was Cid. He had not gone into the office in two days so it was most likely Cid. Slowly he opened the door. "FUCK FACE!!!" WHAM! Something hard hit Squall in the face, then his stomach and back. A stamped of feet could be heard running down the hall. With a concern look on her face Quistis came into the living space. "SQUALL!" There on the floor was Squall, bleeding from his nose and upper lip. Slowly he tried to get up as Quistis rushed to his aid.

"Squall. O who in Hyne's name did this?"

"I don't know."

"Are you.. O no. You're not ok. Come on." Carefuly she helped him to the sofa.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know."

"Here take Nan." Sweetly she placed Nanami in his arms, as she tended to his busted lip and nose. "Trapes!"

"What?"

"Trepes."

"Trepes?"

"Yeah. Trepes."

"But how you they, wow! Know?"

"Sorry. Cid just called."

"And?"

"Selphie's mouth let eveything out."

"Everyone knows, Ow! Quisy my nose doesn't come off."

"I know and I'm sorry. Hold still."

"SO everyone knows, ow! Nami!"

"Yeah. I guess they found our room too."

"So I guess we'll....ow! Nami! Da's hair isn't a toy!"

"Give her here, You're fine."

"I think we should leave soon."

"Good idea."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"So you think some Trepes attacked you?" Squall glared at Selphie, as Nanami giggled in his arms. "Yeah and do you know why?" Selphie's eyes widened in fear as he leaned closer to her. "O Squall! Play nice or I'm taking Nami." A skoff excaped Squall lips at her remark. "Yeah uhu." Ice shot into the back of Squall's head as Quistis reached over him, taking Nanami. "What? huh? Quisy? You wouldn't. would you?" Smirking, Quistis just walked happily into the kitchen. "Quisy!" Franticly Squall dashed after her. "You know you sound like a little kid."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"You gonna play nice?"

"You wouldn't leave would you?"

"Play nice?"

"Quisy!"

"Baby!"

"Quisy!"

"OO! I love see you do that!" Quistis yelled as she watched Squall squearm.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Why?"

"You say play nice, but you don't fallow that!"

"So?"

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Stop it and tell me you won't leave!" Tears started to leak from Squall's eyes.

"O baby." Reaching out, she started to wipe his stray tears.

"Promis me." His voice growled, as he grabbed her wrist.

"I promis Squall." As gently as she could, Quistis prided her hand free.

"I guess I'll leave you two now. I'm sorry." Neather of them looked at Selphie as she walked herself out the door. "I'm sorry Squall. I didn't mean to scare you." Squall only closed his eyes, letting himself fall onto her. "Squall." Moisture gathered on her shirt. "I just don't know what I'd do if you and Nan left me." Sweetly she kissed the top of his head. So Squall is human after all... Quistis' thoughts played on that line for a bit. She knew he was human, but this was truely human and a first. "I promis. We wont leave."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"We're leaving Cid." Squall looked at the older man in his chair. "I understand." Sadly he stood and placed a warm hand on Squall's shoulder. "Just take good care of her. You two are like our kids." Squall only smiled, a true smile, and nodded. "I promise." Turning, Squall headed to the door to start a new life with his family. "O and the ther will go. But they are coming back right?"

"Yeah." With that Squall left garden with his family to start a new life.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

The train ride to Esther was goign to be a long one. Quistis had called Seifer and Xu. To her joy they agreed to be in the wedding. Xu happily told her that they would bring thier baby boy with them, Dios. They would be there a day after everyone arrived. Squall had never seen Quistis so excited in his life. Her and Selphie talked for hours about what the dresses would look like, or what flowers they would have where. Squall spent most of the time with Nanami and Irvine. Zell had sat somberly on the other side of the room. Anger consumed Zell as he watched evryone. Rinoa had been sent out on a mission before the wedding had been announced.

"Zell are you ok?" Quistis' sweet soft voise carried across the room with ease. Silence. "Zell?" Slowly the lioness walked close to the sulking puppy dog. Softly she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What's wrong Zell?" Zell could have carried out Rinoa's plans right then and there. The fact that she had hurt Rinoa pissed him off, but the fqct that she was acting like nothing was differnt pissed him off more. "I miss Rin." He had to restrain himself. Quistis was in a way family, besides it was Squall's fault really. "I'm sorry. I wish she could have been there with you. I feel bad that she's away. I really want her to feel like she's apart of the group." Smiling brightly she gave Zell a tight hug, then walked back to the bed.

"Sweet one ya got there, Squall." Nodding, Squall turned his head twards the girls. "Thier both sweet." A large ruff hand slapped Squall across the back. "Yeah, but yours is sweet in more than more way! Right man!?" The lion put all his might in his fist as it crossed Irvine's face. "Squall!! Didin't I ask you to play nice?!" Yelping in pain, Irvine cowerd away. "But he said...!" The lioness only gave him a sturm look. "I am no longer a student of yours. Don't give me that look Quisy!" Walking over to Squall, Quistis gave a mystifies smirk. "You only think you're no longer a student of mine." Quistis simply took Nanami into her arms and walked back over to Selphie. "You still have alot to learn Squall." Strutting over to the girls, Squall played on her coment. "Yeah. What do you have to teach me still?"

"Lots."

"Like what?"

"Everything."

"About what?"

"Me."

"Like.....?"

"Ok there! Get a room if you two start doing shit like that! And if you do let me and Irvy watch Nan!" Both were brought back from thier world by Selphie's shrill voice. "Heheh. Guess we should get some sleep huh?" Quistis placed Nanami into her baby buggy thingy, while Selphie and Irvine crawled into the top bunck. "We should be there in a few hours. I can't wait to see the face on Laguna."

"Shit!"

"What Squall? Ack! And watch your mouth! I don't want Nami saying that!"

"Sorry. I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Umm. Laguna dosen't know."

"Know what?"

"We're coming."

"Damnit Squall!"

"Hey watch your mouth! Nami!"

"Opis! O but Squall!"

"He doesn't even know about Nami yet."

"Squall!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Don't scream! O Nami.. Quisy!" Squall cradled Nanami till her cries quieted.

"Sorry babys."

"I forgot to call him."

"How could you forget that?"

"I was busy."

"Squall. O well. He'll find out soon."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"We're here to see Laguna! I told you I'm his son!" Squall yelled at the solder who stood gaurd. "No one comes in without Mr. Loire's permission!" That was it, Squall's temper was thin, and his pathiness was gone. "Ok you asked for it!" With a single swipe, Squall found his gunblade at the man's throat. "Squall!! For Hyne's sake! Play nice!" Smirking, Squall pulled the blade back from the man a bit. "Go inside guys. I promise I'll play nice."

Everyone did as they were asked. One by one they walked into the large enterence behind Quistis. Slowly they made thier way to the transport seat thingy. "Should we wait for Squall?" Selphie circled the seat, only to place herself between Zell and Irvine. "I don't know." Debating what to do, Quistis watched the door. Sudently a loud scream could be heard from outside, and Squall's figure could be seen runing closer to them."Sit down! I'm coming!" Quistis did as Squall asked and the seats started to take off. At the last second Squall leaped onto the set. As they retreated from the labby, Quistis could see more guards runing into the room. "I thought I told you to play nice!"

At last the seats came to a hault. "We need to get to Lagune or Kiros now!" Squall picked up his pace as he headed down the hall with the others in towe. "Yeah. Ya think Squall?" Quistis' words brought a smirk to his lips. At the end of the hall Quistis thought that she could see Kiros, but was wrong. There stood ten guards, armed and ready. Stopping quickly squall shelled Quistis and Nanami. "Thunder storm." Quistis couldn't help it. She was raised as a fighter and it had been so longe sence she had fight. "Quisy?" Squall tightened his grip around the two as Quezacotl did his stuff. Nanami cried in fear as her parents protected her. After the guards had fallen did Squall let go of them. "Wow! I missed that!" Gently Quistis cradled Nanami so her cries would quiet. "Quisy. How could you? Infront of Nami....."

"What is going on out here?" Laguna walked out of his office to see everyone standing there. "Squall? Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and er um Quistis?" Kiros came out from behind him with a look of concern. "Squall, I'm er glad to see you but what are you doing here?" Turning from Quistis he looked at his father. "I er um. I'm getting married and I wanted you to see your granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" Laguna looked at his son as if he had lost his mind. "Yeah. Quistis and I have a kid. This is Nanami." Squall stepped aside to show Quistis holding Nanami in her arms. In prue delight, Laguna rushed forward taking Nanami from her, missing the heartach in Quistis' eyes. "She's sooooo!" Words could not discribe Laguna's love for his grandchild. "Kiros look! We're grandpas!" Laguna swang Nanami around showing her off in the small group of people. "So when and where are you two gettiung hitched?"

"Hopefully here, and soon."

"What's the rush Squall?"

"No rush."

"Thank you Mr. Loire for letting us have the wedding here." Quistis' voice became small and weak. "O my dear child! I'm so glade Squall and you are togther! I've never seen him happier than when he's with you! Please! Let me show you to your rooms!"

END!

AN: ahhhhhhhhhh! I've been working on this chap for ages! Here's then end. Next chap is the wedding. lol.! Hope you likede it!


	16. The Day

AN: I don't have any rights to any ff8 blah blah blah.

Selphiefan 89: I hate how Rinoa's using Zell, but he needs someone, just maybe not her... Things will be fixed soon about that. Ok. I love Zelly so I wont have him suffered through the whole story!

Ithiluin: Hey sorry about he 'end' thing. lol. I was tired that night and I was soo happy I was finshed with that chap! It took me forever to finish it! OOO I had really had time thinking of what I needed t put into in and the things that mean more than what they mean type thing. lol. There's alot of dubble meaning things in the story... But I just do that cuz I read way too much into things. lol!

Dark Elf1: Yeah! I loved my Zell but he was the only guy I could think of. Sorry

Chapter: Sixteen; The Day.

Blood ran down Quistis mouth as she looked into Zell's hungery dead eyes. Pain ran through her as Zell pumped himself into her harder. Over his shoulder Quistis could make out Squall chained, and a shadowy woman. Tears ran down her cheek as she watch her touch him. "NO!" Her words were soon devoured be Zell's lips. Every time he touched her it made her sick. Then true fear took hold of her as she watched the word 'death' slither out of Zell's lips Then Darkness....

"Squall!!" Quistis' eyes shot open with the sound of her voice. "Quis chicky. Did you sleep at all last night?" Looking around she found herself in a chair with Xu standing behind her. "O sorry. Must of dozed." Looking around she could see Selphie, Xu, Fuijin and Ellone in thier underwear running about, doing thier hair and makeup. "So are you happy?"

"Yeah. I'm happy Xu. Why do you ask?"

"So you're really going to go through with this?"

"Yes. I told you! I love Squall! I've waited soo long for this Ow!"

"Sorry. As you were saying..."

"Did Seifer get into your.. Ow! Head?"

"Maybe.. Hold still or your hair will look like shit!"

"Seifer got to you huh? Ow! You do now that's not a wig!"

"Yeah I know. Hair this great would never be a wig. Plus if it were a wig, it wouldn't talk!"

"And if it were a wig, Ow! It'd have been done by.. OW! Now!"

"Stop your bitching!"

"Stop trying to kill me!"

"Honey, if I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

"Yeah right. OWWW! My ear wont go back like that! Plus that's my face you're hair sprying!"

"Sorry! Hyne you're a baby!"

"AM NOT!"

"Say did Selphie pick the dresses?"

"Kinda why?

"You bitch!"

"What'd I do?"

"I'm in yellow huh?"

"Umm I don't know. Selphie picked out my maids' dresses."

BAM! "Hot stuff! Look at me!!!" Selphie shot out of the bathroom in a pale yellow dress that looked like a toga with a corset over top of it. "O my Hynes and all that is living! Quis! What the HELL is that!?" Selphie only pranced up to her and smiled. "Got yas! This is something I got myself! I'm going to go change now!" Xu gave Quistis a look of pure dilike as Selphie bonded inot the dressing room. "It's still yellow huh?" Quistis smiled at her friends hatred of all things bright. "Sorry Xu."

A rather soft tapping on the door brought all girls quiet. "Hey, Bugga Boo? Quis? Can I come in?" Xu ran twards the door indelight. "Coming Seif!" The door opened to a very well groomed Seifer, who looked alot like a lost child. "Dios is crying." Seifer slowly handed her the child as if he were gold. "He's just hungery."

"Nami doing ok with you guys?"

"Nope. She's been crying too, but Squall's too big to let anyone bring her here. Want me to go get her?"

"Please."

"No prob Quis!" Sweetly Seifer placed a kiss on Xu, then walked back to the guys room.

"Tell me now, how in did you ever get Squall to have Seifer as his best man?"

"Made a deal with him. Now help me into this dress, and don't mess up the hair!"

The dress was unbelievable. The bodest (ie the part from your brest to your hips) was fashened after an old corset, with pale yellow beeding twords the bottom, in the shape of roses. The gown it's self flowed down past her toes with peases of pale yellow ribion coming for the back, all in a soft ivery satan. "Help me tie these. I only want it tied on my sholder ok?" A dozen or so white and pale yellow ribons were gathered at her left sholder and ended in soft yellow beed. "Now I know Selphie picked this out for you!" Quistis smiled at herdself in the mirror. "I picked the style and I let Selphie handle the colors. Sorry again Xu." Again there was a soft knocking on the door. Dashing as fast as she could (with the graces of a pergentant water baffalo) Quistis opened the door to see Seifer holding Nanami.

"OOOOOOOO My baby looks sooo good!" Gently she took her into her arms, carefull if the soft yellow dresses that covered her.

"She takes after her mum."

"She looks like Squall."

"You look......"

"Breath taking?"

"Uhu."

Seifer was kncoked out of his thoughts by the back of Xu's hand. "And how do I, your wife, look?" Seifer turned to see her in a soft pale yellow dress. The style was the same as Quistis', but without the beeding. "You look like a star! O you are the hottest, more beautiful woman I have ever lade eyes on!" Xu walked back to the corner of the room and placed Dios in his lay pin. "And you're a bad lier! Stop fucking around and get back in the guys room. As best man you're soposto be there for Squall... And for Hyne's sake! DO NOT GIVE HIM A SHINER!!" Quistis lauged as Xu charged threateningly atr Seifer. She was his wife and no one would come between them, not even Seifer. "That pig!" Xu turned to Quistis with fire in her eyes. "And damn you both for putting me in yellow! Baby yellow none the less!" In pure flustration, Xu made a B-line to the bathroom.

"She's really sore about you and Seifer huh?" Ellone's voice scared Quistis.

"Guess so. It's odd. I love Seifer but as a brother. I hope she's not too mad at me."

"She'll be fine. Just give her a bit. They love eachother."

"O I know. The way Seifer takes about her... He talked to me before he asked her the 'big question' as he put it."

"I'm gald he found someone to talk to. You must mean alot to him."

"Heh. Yeah you're right."

Randomly from the bathroom...... "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Damnit!"

"You know for a mother, she has to work on her mouth." Laughing they both went to help Xu with whatever.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Seifer you ASS!!!" Squall screamed form the bathroom where he was uncovenantly locked in. "If I get out of here I'm going to kill all of you!" Both Zell and Irvine looked at each other as Raijin stood by the door. "Zell get me the fuck out of here!" Zell only looked at Irvine for help.

"I an't touching that door. How bout you there?"

"Uh uh. No way in hell Irv. Seifer said no touchey, then no touchy."

With a smug look on his face Seifer strutted into the room. "Ok there Raij. Let the windbag out." Raijin opened the door to let a very hot Squall in a tux out. (take hot any way you please!) Storming over to Seifer, Squall raised a hand. "You god damn little..."

"Now now. Look I was only doing what your bride asked me. I didn't want to lock you in there but I had no choice."

Looking away he put his fist down. "Hows she look?"

"Like the princess she is. Like an angel of yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yeah yellow."

"My Quistis in yellow?"

"That's what I said!"

"Yellow?"

"YELLOW!"

"Huh. Never pegged her as a yellow person. Red yeah, but yellow.."

"Selphie's to blame."

"That explanes it."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

After what felt like hours, days of preparation, (Or me just writing this!) the last hour came. Squall stood at the a;ter waiting for his bride to come. Slowly she walked closer, guided by Laugna and Kiros. (Sorry thought it's be nice if they both could walk her down..) Smiling fully they both gave her away and watched the ceremony. Once the final words were said, Squall and Quistis left for the wedding party back at the palace. They had a lemo just for them, while Kiros and Laguna watched Nanami in a nother. (Sorry if you wanted more, but I don't know what goes on in a wedding or what type of ceremony they would have. hehe.)

"You in there sweety?" Squall pulled at her vail as she strugled to get it back.

"Yeah ack! No don't pull the hair! Xu almost killed me trying to get it to stay that way."

"Sorry." After a few seconds of pulling he found her lips. "MMM. I don't know. You taste sweeter now."

"Squall!!!" Quistis playfully picked at him as the limo stopped. "Do we have to get out?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Here we go baby."

The place was done all in soft yellows and cream roses. The floor seamed like a cloud and the tables sparkled like gold. The candles on the tables gave off a soft airy feel that made everyong feel like floating on cloud nine. The band played from the corner the same song, played so many years ago at the SeeD ball. Everyone was already there waiting for them. Smilng they both walked in together as Mr and Mrs Leonhart.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Quistis sighed as she flopped onto the bed. The party ended around two in the morring. Laguna and Kiros agreed to watch Nanami for the night, so they left around nine. A smile soon danced around Quistis' lips. She _is_ Mrs. Leonhart. Then a second thought hit her. She was in her soft black pjs. No more tight dress that pervented her form breathing, and no more evil shoes from hell. The soft short, silky, black, dress was all she needed right now. Closing her eyes, she htrew her arms out and took in the scent of her new husband.

"Hey sweety." The weight shifting in the bed and the sudden warth woke her. "Hey baby." Slowly she opened her eyes to see Squall only inches over her. "You know..." Sweety he placed a kiss on her lips. "This.." Then her neck.. "is.." The her chest... "Our wedding night." Sighing, Quistis grabbed at his sides, making him fall to her left. "And your point is?" I the sweetest voice he could muster, Squall let his voice slither though the still room. "We need to con..."

"O no we don't! Plus we aready did. We have Nami."

"I know but.."

"Don't but me. I'm tired."

"Quisy."

"You know more than sixty percent of married couples don't have sex on thier weddding night!" (It's ture!!!)

"Yeah but lets be apart of the fourty percent." Squall leaned over her, placing a warm, ruff hand up her dress.

"Squall!" That was it she had lost it. The feeling of him was too much. She gave in, letting he get away with this for tonight.

AN: Sorry to end so poorly. I'm sleepy and I'm having bad writers block. I have the story.. I just don't know how to write it out. I will try and update soon! I hope you all liked this chap. I've been working on it at work... hehe. O Dios is pornounced DE O S. Its from, Utena. hehe.. I'm always taking name form there... O and a Nice big box of pockey for anyone who can desifer the riddle from the last chap.!! Ie who's the lover and the wife... hehehehhe. I'm no saying a word right now! lol mahahahahahh! anyways! NIGHT!!!

End of Chapter! (Don't spaze. There should be at least 20 chaps and maybe a spin off...)


	17. Where's Time

AN: HI it's me! Zoe! hehe! I am soo sorry if I don't update these quickly. See I live in a small 3 bedroom house with six other ppl. It's getting kinda testy here. My mom is thinking of kicking one person out, which in turn would free up a bed room and get two ppl out of the living room. So again I'm sorry I can't get these in faster. On that note....

AN: O and I'm sorry of all the Zell fans. He will have a happy ending. I promise that. Also this is a random chapter. I wrote it in the middle of a nother hurrican so it's every here and there. Sorry for any confusion.

The riddle is not realy a riddle. It's kinda like a prophecy. It has to do alot with the dreams. So you might want to ponder that over in your brain. hehe. I'm one of the crazy ppl who like to have things that make you think when you read or watch then. Behold! The power of symbolism!! hehehe.. anyways!

O the prophecy is: "A lover long sence passed, gives a child, the mother's last. Third from the mother, if she will bore. Slayer of the sorcerous last, with thier father's sward. Here she will die, under her lover's wife's eye. Withered and frail, this will end the cursed spell."

Ithiluin : OMG! I love you soo much! I was having a really bad day and your review made me sooo happy! TY! (Hugs back!) TYTYTY! The water baffalo thing was a jk between a friend and I. We don't talk much...But I do see her from time to time. I just threw that in there cuz I was thinking about her. She would things like 'With the speed of a sloth and all the grace of a pergent water buffalo'. It's just one of the stupid things I say. That and 'ACK! The day star of death has frided my retinas"! Hehe. Lora/Lorax/Loki, had a way of twisting words. She'd twist them and I'd speak Zoeish. hehe!

Dark Elf1: That's ok. Ty for reviewing. Ummmmmm It's not a big big deal if you can't get it. It'll all come togther in the end... I hope. I'm know for holes. hehe. (sweat drop) anyways! It was just something to toy with in your head.

benjem: The dream thing will be coming togther in the next two chaps or so. OK? I'll try and get them up quickly.

Chapter: Seventeen; Where's Time?

Squall rolled over in his warm bed, slithering a hand around somthing round. "Mmmmmmm." Without opening an eye, Squall pulled his wife closer. "Hey sweety." Sweetly he nuzzled his nose in her neck. "DA!" Opening his eyes he found a sightly more grown Nanami. "Nami!?" Pushing himself up, Squall looked at the other lumps in the bed. "Where's your mommy? Hey! And when did you get soo big Nami?" Very, very sourerly Nanami threw the covers off the bed revealing two young boys (twins) with dark dirty blond hair. "Nani! We're coooooold!" The same stormy eyes looked back at from for the closer boy. "Yeah! We're Coooooold Nani! Gives us back the covers!" The other boy dashed for them. "Da! I've been four for over a month now!" Squall looked around the room in confusion. "Ok Nami. Um er take your bothers and go into the kitchen. I'll be out in a bit sweety." Rolling her eyes in the same maner as Quistis, she jumped out of the large dark bed with her brothers.

Sighing, Squall walked into the bathroom. He felt like his wedding was just yesterday, but it wasn't. It had been several years ago. Now he worked for his father as a tie to the gardens. Quistis on the other hand worked with orphanages inside Esthar. The only orphanage that got Esthar funding, outside of Esthar was House of Blue Leaves. Three guesses why. Looking up into the mirror over the sink, Squall could see how old he really was. "Come home soon Quisy." His words echoed in the large bathroom.

She was away on her monthly vist to House of Blue Leaves and due home any moment. He hated these 'vists'. First off she was away from him and thier kids. All three young kids. Nanami was good but Alex and Xander? Two young boy at the age of one were too much energy. Garden never gave any feild anythings to teach them how to keep up with something that had this much magnitude of engery. Second off, Seifer was there. Squall still disliked Seifer. The way Seifer treated Quistis that night at the seceret spot still bugged him. No one should be treated as property. Squall always thought of Quistis as his but never said you are mine or you'll do as I ask. And Squall would never hit her.

Sighing again he walked into the kitchen to the more then tiresome dayly scene. Nanami was siting at the table eating quietly, while the boys ran throwing thier cereal at eachother. "Alex ..... Xender......" There was just no energy to stop them any more.

Every day it was the same, when Quistis was away. Morring was spent throwing food, then a mad dash to clean and get the kids off to thier school. After a well needed shower he'd head off to work. once he was done he'd go pick the kids up, make dinner. Fight to get everyone bathed, changed, and in thier beds before he could clean the kicthen again. After another well needed shower, Squall would crawl into bed, too dead for anything. Night was the worst. When Quistis was away from him the nightmares would start. They never changed, Zell would have killed all thier children in front of him, them rape Quistis while some woman would talk to him. Her words were the same every night. She wanted him to be her knight and Quistis dead. Then right as Zell would utter the words death, Squall would be woken by one or all of his kids. The rest of the night he would lay there wake, watching them. As long as he could, he protect them. That was a promise he'd never brake.

Squall looked around the kicthen and sighed as he sat down. Aoutomaticly he shot out his arm and grabbed Alex. "Alex, sit down and eat." Nodding he did as he asked, fallowed by Xander. Squall still had this air about him. The glare would some times come, and the kids knew when he asked in this tone they had better do as he asked. "Thank you Alex. Xander." Though thier names sounded like one. He loved them, Nanami, Alex, Axnader, and he knew they loved him back. Though Nanami was a daddy's girl, whi;le the boys were mama's boys. Squall was sure that's why Quistis named them that. She had called out to them in one name many time. "Nanami! Alex! Xander! Squall! What happened to my kicthen!" Looking up, the lion smiled at his lioness. "I'm gone for, what? A week and you four can't even keep the kitchen clean. Xander eat over your bowl and Nami, if you're done put it in the dishwasher. School starts in fifteen minutes so hurry you three. Oh Squall. You are not going in today. Got that?" Clearing his face of any emotions he looked into her eyes. "Yes instructor."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"NO! Damn it! It wasn't soposto be that way!" Rinoa screamed and threw anything within arms reach. "What the fuck am I going to do now!" With nothing to throw she sat down by Zell angery. Zell looked at her longingly. He really wished she'd stop this. "Just ignor it." Zell closed his eyes and waited for her to hit him. He had spent so many years hoping she would be normal again. That maybe in the last four years she'd fall in love with him and forget Squall. "Zell please don't say such stupid things. You're just angery that you're a wipped man in a woman's hands." Opening his eyes and looked at her. She was sparralled onto the bed with her eyes close. "Yeah and Squall's head over ehals for you but doesn't reolize it." This time her hand came donw his back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Smirking wildly, Rinoa craled close to him. "Don't question me. Got that!" Shaking her head she sithered her hands around him. "I'd move quicker if I could work his dreams better."

"Work his dreams?"

"Yeah. I've been sending him nght mares hoping they'd scare him off."

"How bad?"

"Total death of everything he loves. But some how that bicth found a way of blocking me. "Now I can only haunt him when she's gone! Maybe I can use Seifer....."

"Rin....?"

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Quistis smiled she she watched the bus pull away. "I've missed you." Squal planted a large kiss on her shoulder. "Not now baby. I need to talk to you about something." Turning Squall could she that she was still the ice queen instructor from balamb. When it came to buisnes, nothing would get in her way. "Quisy! Come on! I haven't seen you in a week! I've been working my butt off with the kids. Please! I just want a kiss and 'a how were things' and a 'I was fine what about you'. 'O good. Everything was good. How were the kids?' and then a 'O they were peaches. Nanami's teacher's want her to skip a grade' type thing."

"They want her moved up a grade?"

"So how was the visit?"

"Squall! Damn I hate it when you whine! What happened to the cold hearted asshole I fell in love with?"

"Are you PMSing?"

"Damnit Squall! Stop it! I'm trying to talk to you about Seifer!"

Squall's eyes widen in a mixure of emotions. What made this visit differnt? Why did she bring Seifer up? He had done his part and let him be his best man. Hasn't he done more than his share of 'dealing' with Seifer? Sorely he walked away from her. He normaly didn't trun away from her but he was too lost in his thoughts to even look at her. What the fuck did Seifer do this time to get to her?

"Squall!"

"Huh?" She had woken him from his thoughts.

"Damn now there's the ice ass I fell for so many damn years ago."

"Sorry. I was.."

"Thinking? Yeah I know."

"Well?"

"O. I was wondering would it be ok it Seifer, Xu and Dios could stay with us for a bit."

"Why?"

"No reason really. They just want a vacatoin."

"When would they get here?"

"Tomarrow."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"So we are going to visit them becouse of Squall's birthday?"

"Look Seif. I want to leave the orphanage for a bit. Quistis has all of the gang comimg and that's us!"

"I know but you know I don't like Squall!"

"O trust me I know!"

"So..."

"I know you want to see Nan, and Quis. So stopped being a bigger baby than Dios!"

"Fine!"

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Well Rin. There. Quisty invited us to thier place for Squall's birthday." Zell sighed wishing to Hyne that she hadn'd. He wanted to see his friends, but he was mad that Rinoa would try something there. "Good. I can put my new plan into action!" Rinoa smilled as she pulled Zell into a tight embrass. He flinch as he felt her teeth scrap against his lips. It was going to be a long week.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Quisy! Why is it that we had to dress up again? You, and I both know Alex and Xander will get dirty befor they even step foot into where ever we are going. And hey where are we going?" Squall sighed as she ushed him out the door. He had become very whiny in the last few days. Quistis figured that they hadn't had sex in a long time. "Just get over it!" Quistis sighed as she strapped everyone into thier safty seats and turned to see Squall looking at her butt. "Stop looking at me like that!" Yeah he was bitching because sex was no longer a nightly, or weekly, or even monthly thing anymore. "Sorry! I...."

"I know. Just stop please?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"Thank you baby." Swetly she placed a kiss on his lips, only to be pulled into a full on passionat kiss. "SQUALL!"

"Sorry couldn't help myself." A lound muffled 'eww' came from the boys in the car.

The ride to the vaction palace was long. Alex and Xander had ganged up on Nanami, pulling her long untamed hair. Squall turned in pure annoyance and growled at them to stop. That always worked but some time the tears would some soon afterewards. This tme they did and Quistis had to scold them all. Squall didn't want to scare them but he couldn't help it, it was the way he had always been. Finaly they came to the place. Quistis was about to mentaly scream if she didn't get out of the car, now!

"Everyone out! Nami grab your backpack. Alexander. Grab yours. Squall.."

"Yeah yeah. I'll get ours."

"Good boy." Quistis teased him as the kids ran inside to thier granddads.

"Come on you two! You're slowler than... Than me when it comes to a joke!" Laguna picked up Alex (or maybe Xander) and walked inside.

"I thought you said Seifer and Xu were coming today."

"Yeah I did."

"Lier!"

"No. If you are going to call me names then call me a fabercator. ok?"

"Ok. Fine whatever."

"O no! Squall! Quick! Tell me you love me! Come on! Stay out of a student mode!"

"Haha."

"O baby."

"Whatever."

"Hey!"

"You asked what happened to the ass you fell in love with. Well here I am."

"Ass!"

"Whatever."

"SURPRISE!"

Squall almost died of shock as all his old friends jumped out at him. "QUISY!" He looked over to her. Her face was priceless. Well she was priceless. "Sorry Squally but I had to get you here. Happy birthday baby." Smiling she hugged him as everyone tried to push thier way closer to him. "Happy birthday Mr. Leonhart." Squall turned to meet hard brown eyes. "Rinoa?" Great. Just the wench he wanted to see. "Long time." Nodding Squall walked past her to Xander. (Or Alex) "Jerk." Rinoa wispered it quietly and stayed a wallflower for the rest of the party.

Smiling she found what she was looking for. Seifer. "Seifer sweety. Hows it going?" Smirking she struted up to him. Thank Hyne he was alone outside smoking. "Living." Rinoa slithered her hands around him only to have him pull away. "What the hell is wrong with you. Thought you were with chicken wus."

"Yeah, but you know I've always loved with you."

"Come off it. I'm with Xu."

"But It's Quistis you really want huh?"

"Fuck off Rin."

"You know I'm right. Come on. You want Squall to suffer for taking her away right?" The evil grin on her grew as the gap between them shrunk. "Why don't you do what you've always wanted to with her tonight?"

"She loves Squall. Now come off it!" Seifer pushed her to the ground in anger.

"She should have loved you!"

"Yeah but she didn't."

"L'amour quelqu!"

"What the fuck was that?"

"O nothing." Rinoa walked back into the house with a happy smile. Her work was done for now. "Zelly Welly. Can we go home now? I'm tired and I have to work tomarrow." Zell sighed and nodded. He knew all hell would break lose and he did not want to stay and watch.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Quistis walked onto the verandah. Seifer stood there with a cigarette, alone. "Can I have a light?" Closing his eyes he handed her the pack. "Thought you quit?" Shaking her head she took a puff. "Yeah and you did too at one point. You ok?" Seifer turned to her. His dead eyes filled with hunger as he looked onto her. Smirking he threw his cigarette over the balconey he pulld her into a tight kiss. Pushing with all her might she managed to get away from him, only to be pinned again against a wall seconds later. "Seifer! What the hell is wrong with y....." His lips quieted her. His warm hand pushed her skirt up while the other held her to the wall. Pulling away he let ber breath, but only to cover her mouth with his hand. She couldn't move and he knew it. Closing her eyes she could hear him unzip his pants. Tears raced down her face as she felt him push himself into her full force. Pain took her as a wimper excaped her throwt. After what felt like a life time he let everything he had out. Once he was done he fell back. Quistis sunk to the ground in tears.

"Quis?" Seifer looked at her with saddness in his eyes. "O god what happened? Quis? Did..." He didn't have to say the rest. Her cries said it all. "Quis. I..I...I didn't know what I was doing. Please. I think Rinoa...." It was not use. Quistis heard him, but didn't care. It was done. Seifer fixed himself and crawled next to her. "Please. Quis. I'd never do anything to hurt you like this. I.. I haven't touch and alcohol in years!" Qusitis only sobbed as he spoke. Shaking with emotions, she crawled over to him and looked into his eyes. They were back to normal, though fear filled them. Letting her tears fall she smothered her face in his chest. "I know Seif. Squall was testy about Rinoa being here as well." Claming herself down she stood and fixed herdelf. It had grown late and she was sure Squall was looking for her. "Not a word to anyone Seifer. Lets just say this never happened." Without looking at him she left.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall wandered down the vaccont halls towrds his bedroom. There he opened the door to see a light in every room on. As he progresed to his room he turned off the lights as he went. There in the bed was his lioness. Smiling she strippd down to his boxers and carwled in next to her. Instend of her in the normal tank top and shorts, she also had on a large over shirt and pants. "Quisy. It's way to hot for you to be in that." Without thinking twicks he stripped down to he tank top and shorts. "What's wrong? This isn't like you." Rolling over she rested her head on his chest. His rhythmic heart beat calmed her. "I love Squall." Sweetly he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you do. What's wrong? This isn't like you. You know you can tell me anything."

"Seifer..."

"What about Seifer?"

"I think Rinoa put a spell on him."

"What makes you say that?"  
"Cuz he...."

"He what!? Did he hurt oyu?"

"Why didn't you want Rinoa to come to wedding? Why haven't you talked to her in years?"

"Cuz she wanted to leae you. She hates you, and I don't want her around."

"Squall I think she put a spell on Seifer! He...he.... "

"Quisy."

"He raped me!" Quistis dugg her face into him letting her tears fall. Squall only pulled hehr closer. He coudn't beleive his ears. He hated Seifer but he never in his wildest dream thought that he'd do something like this. Well in his dreams it was Zell not Seifer, but still. "Please don't hate him. It wasn't really him. I know he wouldn't do this to me unless.."

"It's Rinoa. She's the woman in our dreams."

AN: Sorry for the evilly long chap. I wanted to get it all out. I hoped you liked it! Read Review please! Well if you are reading this then you must have read the chap.. so yeah! Have a nice night!


	18. Together

AN: ACK! Sorry for the long wait! School comes first! sorry sorrry! heh! Here's a new chapter! Hope it's good I had mad crazy writer's block! Here!

Ithiluin: Hehe. Sorry for the shocker atg the end.. Ty for being the only reviewer on that chap. I'll work on the spelling stuff. I reallly just wanted to get that one up before the power died. It was written while Jean was here. In thruth alot of this was written when a hurrican was here.. hummm.... About Rinoa... I really don't know what I'm going to have happen to her. I do know who's going to kill her.. (see riddle for more) Ummm I know what's going to happen to Zell... (Don't worry! He'll be ok.) (Walks over to the corner) "Cookie?"

Chapter: Eighteen; Together.

Squall looked over to the lumpy bed. There was Quistis, Alex, Xander, and Nanami. Smiling he crwled in behind her, schooping both Nanami and Quistis into his arms. "It's late. It's time you kids head off to bed." Whining all three kids shufled out of the bed and into thier rooms. Squall saw each cub into thier bed, letting them know he loved them to the end of the world and back. After the last rug rat was covered head to toe, he headed back to his own bed and his wife. "I'm sorry baby. If I could I'd tuck them in with you." Smiling truely Squall wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "No, no. You have to stay in bed. You not well and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Quistis sighed and cuddled into his neck. "Thank you Squall." Sweetly the lion placed his lips onto her soft rose ones. "For what? You know I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for you." Smiling sweetly, Quistis took his lips with hers. After a life time of sweet kisses they parted. "For this." Frowning Squall looked down at the sheets. "I don't care if it's Seifer's baby. If you want to keep the baby, then I'll be her dad. I'm not going to abandon you. You're my princess." With the tip of her finger Quistis raised his chin so they were eye to eye. "With the way you treat me, I should be a queen." Sliding down Squall placed an ear to her stomach. A smile danced on his lips as he closed his eyes. "Ok then my queen. Our princess is sturing. Thought of a name for her yet?" Gigling, Quistis ran her fingers through his soft silk hair. "How about Illyria?"

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Damnit! Zell where in hell do you think you're going?" Zell turned ot the fumming sorcerous. Not only was she seeing red, she looked it. "I can't do this with you anymore. I'm going to Ethsar. Ellone said I could stay with her a bit. Plus your plan didn't work! Quistis is having another child and I'm going to be there for my friend. You've become too bitter!" Zell turned and ran out the door as fast as he could. He did not want to see Rinoa or what she could do to him. He was free. No more nights of her clawing him, bitting him, using him. That was over now. In his head he thanked Hyne for being ablie to get out of her way before things got too much.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall paced madly up and down the floor. Nanami was sleeping soundly with her brotherss on eather side of her. The carpet was, thankfuly, already thin for other people's pacing. Slowly Squall could make out Seifer's outline as he walked up the hall. "How long have you been here?" Xu's voice broke though his thoughts. There she stood next to Seifer holding Dios, who was half asleep. "Years." Squall looked over at Seifer and glared. Neather of them had seen one another sence Squall's birthday. With the speed of lighting Squall's glare shot from 'I hate you' to 'say one more word and die'. "Hey, Xu. Bugga boo could you watch the kids? I need to talk to Squall." Xu nodded and placed Dios next to Nanami.

Squall fixed himself against the cold wall as seifer lit up a cigarette. "Is she doing ok?" The lion only nodded to his question. "How much longer is she going to be in there?" Coldly, Squall shrugged. "It's too early for her! Damn! When can we go on and see her?" Squall sighed and turned to walk back inside the hospital. He had had more than a night share with him. "I'm fucking talking to you!" Squall turned in anger, punching him in the face. Slowly a drop of blood ran down the corner of Seifer's mouth. Glare at his hardest Seifer punched Squall square in the gut. "Look you ass! I care about her too! And if you weren't here we'd be togther! This is my kid too! And I plane on....." Squall let the top bow on his anger. He had rammed into Seifer and now stratled him, laying one punch on after another. "She's my wife! This is not your kid! I wouldn't let you lay a hand on her even if Quistis said you could! It's you falt!" The world around Squall spun as Seifer flipped him onto his back. A swif punch came across his face, then nothing. "You know you are the biggest ass next to me I have ever known!" Another punch came across his cheek. "Quistis should have done better!" Again Seifer struck him. "You hurt her for so long and then you thought you could just have her! You better thank your luck ass that she took you in! She's too kind for eather of us! And you're an ass for all that you've done to her! I will have somehting to do with this baby's life no matter what! She's part of me!" Squall flip Seifer over and landed a larg punch. "Don't you ever talk about hurting her! I don't care if it's your seed that was in her! I will be that little girls dad! Now I'm going to see how ahe is. Clean up before you come back in." Seifer watched Squall walk back into the building before he got up off the ground. "Ass."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Tears started to fill Squall's eyes as he looked throw the glass at the child name 'Illyria Ellone Leonhart'. The little girl was in an incubator of some sort. She looked so small that she most likely could fit in the palm of his hand. Sighing, he closed his eyes as he heard he soft click of heals behind him. "Is that her?" Ellone stood next to him with her nose pressed against the glass. Smiling softly he placed his head on her shoulder. "Yes. And I see she named her after you." Ellone smiled as she wrapped her arms around Squall. "I would have been here sooner but I had to pick Zell up. Selphie called and said that they would be here soon. Trains are delaied." Squal Sighed and closed his eyes again. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"Look I may not be Quistis but I know when something is off with you."

"Why Zell?"

"He called and said he had to get away from Rinoa. So I said he could stay with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Rinoa sat in her room looking deadly into the wall. Numbly she swayed to her left and fell off the bed. "Damn you Squall. You'll pay for this. I'll take everything away form you like she did. If I can't be happy then you can't be happy."

AN: Hey sorry for the crazy wait! Work work work! Hope you liked it.... If not there's a box you can click on and tell me why. lol.

ZOZO


	19. Our Misfortune

AN: I don't have any rights to any ff8 blah blah blah. This chapter and the last should have been one but I spilt them. Don't ask me why. I just did. So that's the reason if you hind them short. ok?

Ithiluin: Hey! TY! (takes cokie) ummm.. (looks down at you..) Ok.. (slithers down to the so I don't wake you.) Sorry it was so compact. I really just wanted to get it up and I had writer's block like you wouldn't beleive. I'm sorry if ppl wanted me to stop after the wedding but I had to go on. 'my way out' is updated and I am working on the next chap after I finsh this one.. heh. umm so yeah.. (looks down and sighs.) Not like you can hear this.. (falls asleep as well.)

Chapter; Nineteen: Our Misfortune.

Squall sighed as he looked onto his wife. Selphie and Irvine stood behind him. In truth everyone stood behind him, but Quistis. She always stood next to him no matter what. Now she was sleep, hopefuly not in pain. The glass fogged as Squall let a long breath of air out. He had held it in so long that he did not know if he regain it. The ICU unit was soo quiet it made his ears bleed. "Squall?" Ellone's voice broke his thoughts. Slowly he turned to her. It felt like an eternity. "I'm going to take Nanami, Alex and Xander home with me so you can stay with Quisty. OK?" Squall closed his eyes to think a minute. The hall was so bright, it made his eyes burn. "No. I said Selphie and Irvine could take them. Sorry Ellone." A little hurt Ellone nodded and walked away wtih Zell in toe.

"Are you sure you're ok Squall?" Selphie's large eyes were all he could see when he opened his eyes again. "Yeah. Can you just take the kids to the hosue. I don't want them here all night." Sighing for the umteth time Squall turned back to the cold glass. "OK. Call us if anything changes ok?" Squall nodded and watched thier reflecion retreat as Seifer and Xu came closer. Squall could not handle Seifer, not now. Not when Quistis needed him as he did. "What did the doc say?" Xu's voice was meak but came to his ears as loud as a bolt of lighting. "Her body came donw with something and thought the bady was an ailen of some sort. Or that's more or less what he said. The still don't know what's going on with her. They said Illyria will be ok. Quistis ok the other hand....." He let the white halls and nauseating smell eat them whole. "Quistis is strong. She'll pull through. I've known her for as long as I can remember, and even longer. She was the only girl who could hit me, and make me stay down." Squall nodded to Seifer's words. They were true. She was the first person to land a punch on him. "Xu bagga bo, we should get Dios in a bed." Xu smiled and nodded. Slowly Seifer turned to Squall. "Don't let anything happen to her. If you do then I'll carry out what I promised to do." Glaring at death con ten, Squall nodded and watched the last of his 'friends' leave.

Squall turned and walked into the room. It was ine of the only times Squall had seen her alone without any medical personal. Slowly the lion walked to his lions' bed. She was past paper white. Her raspy breathing gave off an eerie vibe. IN fear Squall lowerd himself in a chair. He could not lose her, he wouldn't. Never again did he want to lose some one he loved. Reaching out he took her hand. The scares were still there. He remember the nioght she fell throw the show glass. His heart had almost stopped that night. "Squall?" Quistis' raspy voice broke his thoughts as it had done so many times before. "I'm here. What do you need?" He tried to press a smile on his lips, but the look of her made him want to cry. "Is she ok? Is Illyria Ok?" He could not help it, a tear and a smile cracked his face. She always put others before her. "She's beautiful. I've never seen and baby look like that." Quistis blushed as he spoke. She truely loved him, all of him. "Tell me what does she look like?" Her words took him back. Shirly she had seen her. "The doctors took her away before I could hold her. I didn't even get to see her." Tears started to fall down her face as she spoke. Smiling through the tears Squall bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "She's the most beautiful child I'd ever seen. She looks just like you." Quistis burst into tears as Squall wispered to her. It was all he could do to help. The same feeling of being rusted came back as he kisses her cheek.

The scene was sickening. There was Squall, fonding over Quistis. Her body had rejected Illyria, just as Rinoa had plan, but they bother were still alive. The glass steamed as Rinoa went over what the spell should have done. It should have kill Illyria and then taken Quistis, but somehow they lived. Why? Angerly Rinoa stormed into the waiting room. Luckly the others had not seen her on her way up. Seifer would have, most likley, killed her along with Xu's help. Selphie and irvine would have hurried by with the kids, and Zell.... Zell would have killed her the same. In a fuff of anger, Rinoa threw herself into a chair. What could she do now? How could she get Squall to feel what she wanted him to feel. Pain. He must know what the pain of being alone felt like again. Quistis will leave him one way or another, and she will have Squall as her knight again. Rusted or not.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Squall had fallen asleep in a chair, obliviouse to the world outside. The clock read that it had only been four hours scence he had fallen asleep, but it felt like a life time. Quistis watched him happily. Sure she didn't feel good but he just made things some what better. Then it hit her, she had to pee, and staying in bed was not an option. "Squall?" Gently she shook his arm, hoping he'd wake. "Squall." She sighed and shook harder. "Ack!" This time he woke. Not only woke but jumped, scaring her. "Quistis!?" His words were nothing but air and filled with fear. "Wha...... What do you need." Slowly his sorroundings came into veiw, and he calmed down a bit. "Can you help me? I have to go to the bathroom." Squall smiled as he helped her up. "You feeling any better?"

"Uh."

"That's good to hear. Maybe we can go home soon."

"Yeah. Think I could go see Illyria?"

"I'll ask once you're done. Ok?"

"Yes." Quistis smiled as he helped her back into bed when she was done. She truely did feel better.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

Rinoa let an evil grin play across her lips as she walked back to the room where Quistis was staying. She found a way to fix things, to make her plan work, and now. Slowly she walked in to see Squall holding her up. "Hi Quisty!" Rinoa tried to sound like her happy old self. "How ya feeling?" Trotting over she looked down at the unbelivablely white Quistis. "Better I hope?"

"Get out." Squall's growl broke her gaze.

"What?"

"I said get out."

"Can't I even see if one of my friends are ok?"

"I'd say yes if you had any."

"Now don't be a meany. I just wanted to see little Illry!"

"Don't call her that!"

"O Squall! I'm like family. It's ok. Right...

"No you're not. Now get out before I get some one to."

"O you're such a grouch. He Quisty.."

"Don't act like you're her friend or mine. I know what you did to Seifer and I'm sure you did this too. Now get the fuck out of here!"

"You'll wish you had never done that! You'll only live to regreat what you two have done. I'll make sure you die alittle every time you breath, Squall! You'll watch her die agian and agian in your mind! You are my knight! And a sorcerous' knight! My knight! And nothing can change that! You hear me!" Energy started to build up behind her as the light started to flicker.

z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z

"Xu, we have to go back. I'm getting a bad feeling. Plus I think I say Rinoa there."

"Seif. Come on. I'm tired. You're tired. You were seeing things."

"NO I wasn't! Xu please."

"NO."

Seifer hung his head. He had to tell her what had happened. "Xu baby. Rinoa is a sorcerous..."

"Yeah I know."

"And you know you never wrong a sorcerous, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cuz if you do, something can happen in the long run."

"And so you're saying...?"

"Squall and Quistis wronged Rinoa. Squall did because he is no longer her knight. Quistis did because she has Squall. I did because I never took her back."

"And you're telling me this because.....?"

"You know I love you, and I love Quistis. Rinoa knows this. She dosen't want anyone happy. She put a spell onme at Squall's b-day bash. I...... I.."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Rinoa want's us all to brake things off and be mis.."

"So let me guess. Illyria is yours?"

"Uh."

"And Rinoa made you two have sex?"

"No. She made me rape her. I don't remember doing it, but I do.."

"Lets go back."

Xu turned the wheel and zoomed back to the hospital. She believed Seifer. She had to. Once there they ran up the floors. Xu cursed as she held onto Dios. She didn't want him here to see whatever was going to happen but she had no choice. Xu could see a large amount of energy coming form the room where they had left Squall with Quistis. Soom hot air took them as the halls grew dark......

AN Sorry to leave it hanging like that. It's lat eand I have class tomorrow so I'll write more on saterday. I have mid-tearms. ewww. How you liked it. If so there's a box. If not well there's a box!

ZoZo


	20. It Came to Life

AN: I'm sooo sorry ot's taken me this long! I got realy stuck on it. ducks Don't kill me! O ff8 os not mine just the plot!

Ithiluin: TY ! Sorry it's taken soo long! The name Illyria is form Shakespheare.. (ducks. 'Sorry I forgot how to spell your name Sir. I hope it's right!") Umm dies I'm sorry!

Dark Elf1: I understand TY! Sorry it's so late! Keep your stories up! I wanna know what happenes!

Chapter: Twenty; It came to true.

Squall looked around. He was no longer in the hospital room with Quistis. He was in the same place he had seen so many times in his sleep. Slowly the cold envolped his whole body and bit his skin, as he walked. He could hear his name echo off the walls andmix with sobs. A shinny red river flowed to his feet. Following it the darkness melted into a icy hallway of doors, at the end he could see a crumpled heap on the floor bleeding freely. It was Quistis. It always was. Fixed behind her a feeling of uslesness and fear washed over him. He was like a car without a key and there for rusted. She turned to him letting her cerulean blue eyes burn into his soul, seeing him for who he was. "Please....Quistis.." His voice vibrated of the walls as he held his wife.

Silence took hold of them as they looked into eachother. Only the clinking of broken links broke it. Her bloody hand heald Greiver out to the key hole. "You and I both know It will work. It's what we have to do." Squall pushed the door open, walking into it with hast. Before the door could shut Xu and Seifer came runnin through. "Squall! Quistis! What's going on?" The cold was gone and pure black heat took them. The slamming of a door let them know there was no way out of this one. Slowly he placed the Quistis down and looked to the others. Everyone was dressed as they did back in the olden days, wepons at thier side. "Rinoa. She did this." Squall looked over to Quistis who was standing next to him. She looked much better than when they were in the hospital. "We don't know what's going to happen now. In the dreams it always was just Squall and I." Xu looked at Quistis as if she had lost her mind. "In your dreams? How long have you two known something like this may happen.?" Squall looked around and sighed. Some how he always knew he would never be able to stop this from happening. "Long time. Rinoa should show up right about.."

Out of the darkness came Rinoa holding a small bundle in her arms. "Warms my blood to see you all here." Slowly she made her way towards them. Her dress was close to that of Edea's but much more skin was shown. "Isn't she sweet?" Rinoa uncovered the bundle to reveal Illyria. "Rinoa! Give her back to me!" Quistis jumped up as quickly as she could. "You want her back! I don't think so! You can't always have what you want!" Angerly she threw Illyria to her side. As the bundle begain to fall away, the child begain to grow. Squall went to dash for her but Rinoa sent a shock wave through him, sending him to the farside of the room. There was Illyria, now looking not a day older than fifteen. Her blond hair hung down and ended at her hips. She looked in every way like Quistis. Same hair, same body, everything even the eyes. "Now Illyria dear. Tell these people who you wish to stay with.." Angerly Quistis pulled her whip out, sending the deadly end of it for Rinoa's face. A simple flick of the wrist sent her to Squall, unconscious. "Quistis?" Gently he took her into his arms, as Xu rushed over to them, with Dois in hers.

"How Sentimental. The perfect knight crumbles. Guess you really are rusted." Smiling she looked over he shoulder to see Seifer, gunblade high in the air. "Dear boy you rusted long before Squall." Again she flicked her wrist and set him over to the others. "And to think you saved the world at one point. Sad really. I'd be ashamed to live on this planet knowing you were it's savurs. A rusted knight and a weak has been teacher. All SeeDs should truely die.Truly you are.." An ear pearcing scream filled the air as Rinoa fell to the ground. Black blood begain to poor out of her back. Slowly Xu stood, and walked over to Rinoa, There she watched as the life drained out of her eyes. Then a glimmer of light caught her eye. There in Rinoa's back was Seifer's gunblade. Looking to the side she found Illyria standing there. "Illyria?" Before her words could be finished she became a small baby again and the room faded back to the hospital.

"Quistis?" Xu turned to see her in bed with Squall at her side. Seifer was passed out in a chair, and sweet Illyria was bundled in Squall's hands. "MMM?" Xu turned to see that everyone was ok. "What just happned?" Squall looked over to her as if her head was on upside down. "Quistis had a nother baby and Zell said that he and Elle are getting hitched. Where have you been?" Sighing, Xu just sat down next to Seifer. "Where's Rinoa?" Both Squall and Quistis looked up in shock. "That's not funny Xu. Rinoa's been dead for a while now." Slowly Squall got up and walked out into the hall. "You know how Squall gets about that." Xu looked at her in confusion. "Sorry Xu. I forgot you weren't conscious."

"What? When? Quis..?" Rocking Illyria back and forth Quistis smiled. "Xu.. It was a long time ago. Rinoa couldn't take Squall leaving her. So she killed herself. Squall still thinks it's his falt. We were there, but what could we do? I was pregnant with Nanami, so I couldn't do anything. You tried to hold her back but she, some how threw you off of her. I think the worse part was that she used Seifer's gunblade. I know he dated her at one point but.." Xu let Quistis' words die into the back ground. Maybe it was all just a dream..

AN: MAhahaha i think that's the end.. you tell me.. RR!

ZoZo


End file.
